Freaky Konoha
by Rebel Jackson
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata never really payed attention to each other until the day they woke up in each other's body! Will they be able to figure out how to change back or will they be stuck like this forever! SASUHINA.
1. Jiraiya's Bright Idea

"Look at them the barely notice each other." Jiraiya turned to Tsunade and pointed into a crowed.

"You dragged me out of my office to show me this. They barely have said two words to each other, they just don't hang out. Why are you telling me this?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Because I overheard Hiashi talking to leaders or the Hyuuga branch that when Hinata turns twenty one in a couple of months they will arrange a marriage with Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade was getting angry, "What does that have to do with me and you hiding in a bush watching them?"

"Since they never even look at each other, they will have a horrible marriage that they will be stuck in forever. And who knows what they will do to each other? Do you want that?"

"No, but what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm glad you asked, I have a jutsu that will make them notice each other."

"It's not right to make them like each other if they don't."

"It's not going to make them like each other, just they notice when the other is around. And if they talk to each other or do anything else that is totally up to them."

"I don't know about this."

"Just trust me, it will work." Tsunade was still unsure but still let him doing; she knew Hinata would be upset if she had to marry Sasuke. Hopefully if they at least talked to each other from time to time it wouldn't be so bad.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Sasuke woke up he cringed as the sun shined on his face; he slid off his bed and walked with his eyes closed to the bathroom. He walked straight into a wall, "What the hell?" He opened his eyes and looked around, "Where am I? What the fuck is up with my voice?" He looked down and saw he was wearing a big t-shirt; he looked up and saw a mirror right across from him.

He looked at himself in the mirror, "What the fuck happened to me? I look like umm what the hell is her name. Ummmm fuck, the one that is so damn quite, Neji's cousin."

He was interpreted when there was a knock at the door; Neji popped his head in. "Hinata are you ok?"

"No, I'm not H……" Sasuke didn't know what to say he thought he must be dreaming. Neji just stared at him waiting for an answer. Sasuke didn't like this situation; he picked up a brush off the dresser and tossed it towards Neji. "Get out of her you perv!"

Neji ducked from the brush, "What the fuck is wrong with you Hinata?"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Neji was confused he never heard Hinata yell before, Sasuke picked up another brush and through it at Neji just as her ran out the door. Sasuke put his hand on his chest, "That was a close one. I got to get out of here!" Sasuke looked down and realized he was holding Hinata's chest, his eyes bugged out and pulled away. He ran around Hinata's room looking for clothes, when he found them he threw them over his clothes not wanting to undress Hinata. He jumped out of her window and started walking around Konoha wondering what he should do.

_**Sasuke's House**_

Hinata yawned and rolled over to get out of bed but when she did she was still on the bed. Hinata tried again but was still on the bed; Hinata sat up and looked around confused. "Where am I?" She looked down and saw that she had a muscular body, she ran her hands ran over her body. They stopped at her shorts, she closed her eyes and pulled her shorts up to, she peaked and screamed at what she saw. She jumped off Sasuke's huge bed and ran around looking for a bathroom.

When she found it and saw herself in the mirror she screamed again, "WHY DO I LOOK LIKE SASUKE?" Hinata was running around Sasuke's house trying to wake up but it didn't work. She decided that maybe some fresh air will wake her up so she ran out of the house and felt the sun shine on her. She started breathing heavily and she closed her eyes, "Ok when I open my eyes, I'll be out of my room and in my own body. On three, one, two……"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream made Hinata's eyes fly open, she look towards where the scream and came from. "AAAHHHHH IT'S SASUKE-KUN! AND ONLY IN HIS BOXERS, HE IS SO HOT!"

Hinata's forgot that she was only wearing boxers and she blushed, the fan girls all got hearts in their eyes and started running towards Hinata thinking she was Sasuke. "Oh no!" Hinata started running away from the fan girls who were chasing her at full speed. "STOP CHASING ME PLEASE I'M NOT SASUKE!"

"YEAH RIGHT STOP LIEING SASUKE AND PICK ON OF US! WE LOVE YOU!"

Hinata started running faster hoping they would stop chasing her soon, she looked back at the girls just when she turned the corner and bumped right into herself. Sasuke and Hinata got up and looked at the other, "HEY THAT'S MY BODY!" They both yelled.

"SASUKE-KUN WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Shit. " Sasuke yelled. "Come with me!" Sasuke ran off Hinata had no choice but to followed her own body. The two ran odd back towards Sasuke's house losing the fan girls on the way. Sasuke slammed the door behind him.

Hinata was breathing hard, "How do you run from that every day?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over Hinata's chest, "How do you run with these?"

Hinata blushed, "You may want to wear a bra next time."

Sasuke's eyes bugged out of his head, he didn't even realize it, "Well sorry, I've only been a girl for twenty minutes give me a break! You've got in easy!"

"How it is easy for me? I have a p-p-p…"

Sasuke interrupted her, "YOU LOOKED AT MY PENIS!" Hinata blushed, "Hey stop blushing in my body! Now give it back."

"H-how?"

"Didn't you do this?"

"Why would I do this?"

"Aren't you like some crazy fan girl that wanted my body and actually got it?"

"N-No!"

"Well we got to figure out what happened! By the way don't ever leave the house in my body naked. Go into my closet and put on so clothes we got to go see Tsunade." Hinata nodded and quickly threw on some clothes, and ran back out the two ran out towards the Hokage tower.

_**IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE**_

There was a knock on the door and Jiraiya popped his head in, "Hey Tsunade." Just then he was knocked out of the way by Sasuke and Hinata.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! SOMETHING IS WRONG!" They yelled.

Tsunade put down her paper work, "Ok, one at a time Sasuke you go first."

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged Sasuke spoke up, "Well, today when I woke up…."

Tsunade put up her hand, "Sorry Hinata I asked for Sasuke to speak."

Sasuke spoke again, "I am Sasuke, I'm kind of stuck in Hinata's body."

Jiraiya realized what happed, "Uh Tsunade I'll see you later."

Tsunade jumped up, "STOP RIGHT THERE! DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhhh maybe….."

Sasuke and Hinata spun around, "WHAT!"

Jiraiya laughed, "Yeah but I didn't mean for you guys to actually switch body."

Tsunade was now storming over to Jiraiya, "What do you mean actually?"

"Well they were just supposed to notice each other's bodies."

Sasuke and Hinata yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Well you two didn't even talk to each other till today."

"AGAIN WHY?"

"You should at least look at your future spouse."

"WHAT!" Hinata couldn't take this anymore she fell faint, falling on the floor. Sasuke grabbed Jiraiya around the neck but his hand as two small the go around, "DAMN IT JIRAIYA! LOOK AT HINATA SHE IS MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A WIMP! CHANGE US BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"There is the problem, I don't know how."

Tsunade who was trying to wake up Hinata was about to kill Jiraiya when she heard that, "You can't change them back."

"Well I don't really remember how to reverse this."

"You mean they could be stuck like this forever!"

"I CAN NOT BE STUCK IN AS A GIRL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Sasuke started choking Jiraiya; Tsunade grabbed him, "Stop if you kill him you might never change. We all just need to calm down."

"Yeah listen to Tsunade."

"You shut up!" She punches Jiraiya knocking him out. "Now Hinata sit down we need to discuss what is going on."

"I'M SASUKE!"

"SORRY! I mean you are in Hinata's body, give me a break!"

Just then Hinata started to wake up, "What happened?"

"You're making me look like a wimp that's what is going on."

"SASUKE BE NICE TO YOURSLEF!"

Sasuke groaned "That's Hinata!"

"Ok, ok anyway you two maybe stuck like this for a while so the best thing to do is to get used to it. Spend some time together teach each other about your lives, especially your techniques that is of the most importance. Because no one can know about this switch."

They both sighed and nodded; Hinata spoke "Ummm is it true that we are supposed to be married?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, about a month after your twenty first birthday."

"But my birthday is only a month and a half away."

Sasuke banged on the desk, "YOU MEAN IF WE DON'T FIX THIS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS AT MY OWN WEDDING!"

"Maybe……………………"

"WELL ISN'T THIS GREAT!" Sasuke stormed out of the room, Hinata looked back at Tsunade.

"What should I do?"

"Go follow her I mean you. Just go after the person that left this room."

"Hai!"


	2. What else can go wrong?

Hinata ran after Sasuke but she lost him on the way, "Where did he go? Oh no what am I going to do? Sasuske! Sasuke! Please come back!"

"Why are you calling yourself?"

Hinata spun around and gasped as she saw Naruto, "Ummmmm…….ummmmm."

"Sasuke are you ok, you're turning red?" Hinata didn't know what to do she didn't know what to say. Naruto smacked Hinata really hard on the back, "Whatever come on we got to go or were going to be late."

Naruto started dragging Hinata down the street, "W-W-Where are w-we going?"

"What's the matter with you we are going to meet Kakashi-sensei."

Hinata sighed 'Ok, a meeting with Kakashi-sensei I can do this.' She blushed when she saw where Naruto was dragging her. "W-W-Why are we going in here?"

"We talked about this yesterday Sasuke!" Hinata just stared at him, Naruto groaned. "We are going to finally see under Kakashi's mask."

"B-But why here?"

"I know what you're thinking the last time we came here it didn't work put I have a plan this time."

"I-I-I don't want to go in there."

"Shut up teme and let's go it's just a bath house." Hinata closed her eyes as Naruto pulled her inside. Naruto pulled them into the changing area, "Hurry up Sasuke, we need to get into the bath before Kakashi-sensei comes." Naruto quickly unzipped his jacket throwing it to the floor and started to pull down his pants.

Hinata threw her hands over her face, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto now only in his boxers stood there looking at her, "Did you just call me Naruto-kun?"

"N-N-No!"

"Sasuke what's wrong with you look at me!" Hinata put her arms down put kept her eyes close, slowly she opened them. She gasped seeing Naruto in only his boxers, she was becoming red as a tomato. She remembered the days when she used to like him; she started to feel week and she knew what was coming. She tried to fight it but soon she was falling backwards and she fainted on the bath house floor.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!"

_**Back to the streets of Konoha**_

"I swear the next time I see Jiraiya he is a dead man." Sasuke said kicking the ground has he walked.

"HEY HINATA!" Sasuke didn't hear it; he just kept talking to himself. "HEY HINATA!" Kiba ran up and stood in front of Sasuke. "Hey I was calling you, did you hear me?"

"Hn." Sasuke walked past Kiba, slightly pushing him.

"Hinata?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't I look ok?"

"No, you look b-beautiful."

"Excuse me!"

"I-I-I said you look b-beautiful."

Sasuke eyes bugged out of his head, "Are you hitting on me Kiba?

Kiba blushed, "A little b-bit."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'RE HITTING ON ME! WHAT THE FUCK ELSE IS GOING TO GO WRONG TODAY?" Just then Naruto knocked her down, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto running down the street in only his boxers carrying Sasuke's body in his arms. "Naruto is running down the street half naked carrying my passed out body. Yeah that is great!" Sasuke took off running after Naruto leaving a very confused Kiba.

_**At the Hospital**_

Naruto was walking back and forth in front of Hinata's room when Sasuke got there. "Baka what happened to Hin….Sasuke?"

"Baka?"

Sasuke groaned being in Hinata's body wasn't easy, "Sorry, just nervous about Sasuke." He hoped Naruto believed him.

"It's ok, I'm worried too. That teme has been acting weird all day; I don't know he just fainted in the bath house."

Sasuke smirked, 'So that explains why Naruto is half naked. Shy Hinata is a men's bathhouse that must have been a sight to see. "Has anyone seen him?"

Just then Sakura came out of the room, "Sasuke-kun is going to be alright he is awake."

"Can I see him?" Sakura was a little shocked but nodded and stepped aside. Naruto started to follow when Sasuke turned around, "ALONE!" Naruto took a step back, "I mean maybe you should get dressed before you see him." Naruto blushed, and ran to get some clothes.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed, Hinata saw him "Sasuke..."

"You fainted because you saw Naruto getting undressed?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Just great."

"I-I-I'm sorry." Sasuke pulled the chair next to the bed and sat down with his head in his hands. "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Are you upset at the fact that we are stuck in each other's body or…?"

"Or what?"

"Or that you have to marry me?"

Sasuke instantly felt like a jack ass, he never meant to hurt Hinata's feelings. "I'm upset because we are stuck in each other's body. To tell you the truth I knew this day was coming. When I was little my father told me that when we got older we were supposed to get married, so I've been prepared."

Hinata thought for a moment, "Then why until today have you not said a word to me or even looked at me."

"You never talked to me either."

"I was shy….."

"And had a crush on Naruto."

Hinata blushed, "Yeah that too."

"And if you want to know I did look at you. You just never noticed."

"Why?"

"Because you're my future wife."

Hinata couldn't help but smile, she wished that they could have talked like this before their bodies were switched. "Sasuke, what are we going to do? If I keep fainting in front of Naruto he is bound to think that something is up."

"You don't know Naruto then."

Hinata laughed, "Come on, I'm serious!"

"Ok, ok well Tsunade said we should teach each other about our lives and such." Hinata nodded and Sasuke smirked, "Come on let's get out of here _Sasuke_."

"Hai, _Hinata_." Hinata giggled.

"If you're going to be in my body can you be a bit manlier?"

Hinata smiled, "I can try." The two walked towards the training grounds, and spent hours teaching each other about themselves. "Hinata you got the Sharigan down."

"Well it's sort of like the Byakugan, which you already seemed to master."

"I guess our bodies are used to the jutsus so it makes it a little easier."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something Hinata?"

"What happened to your stutter? I mean we've been talking for hours and you haven't stuttered for a long time."

Hinata thought for a moment, "To be honest, even though deep down I know it's you but since I see me. I fee like I'm talking to myself which makes talking normally easy, is that weird?"

"Not really."

Hinata laughed, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Sasuke was shocked by her boldness, "Sure, let's go maybe on the way you can tell me about your family?"

They started walking towards town, "Well to be honest with the exception of Neji they are all really annoying. I mean I care for them but the put so much pressure on me to head the clan, but I'm not sure I want to be head of the clan."

"What do you mean that's a great honor?"

"Yeah but I feel like I'm just destined to be the head of the clan."

"You sound like your cousin."

Hinata giggled, "Well, when you spend as much time with him as I do it rubs off, but I mean that since it seems that I'm destined to I just can't choose anything else that I want in my life. I rather Hanabi be heir, make my life a whole lot easier." They arrived at the restaurant and sat down next to a window across from each other. "Sasuke since you killed Itachi what are you going to do with your life?"

"You mean besides marrying you?" Hinata blushed, was Sasuke flirting with her. She shook it off, that wasn't possible. She just nodded for Sasuke to continue, "Revive my clan."

Hinata gasped and Sasuke laughed, "Calm down Hinata wait until we're married." Sasuke was a little shocked by his actions he never felt so comfortable around a girl before.

"And probable be and ANBU captain."

"Do you want a big family?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "I guess four or five kids." Hinata started to day dreams of her living at the Uchiha compound and sitting with Sasuke as they watched their kids play together. She had to be honest she liked this idea it was a better then heading her clan. Just then they heard a pop they looked up at the open window, there leaning against the frame was Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes bugged out, "I'm Hinata, your eye must not be one hundred percent anymore."

Kakashi chuckled, and looked to his right. As Neji walked, next to him, "No but mine are, and they can sense that your chakra is in Hinata's body. Now fess up you two what's going on?"


	3. Kissing

Hello Everyone, thank you for all the reviews keep them coming there is more Freaky Konoha to come I forgot to do this last time so thank you too all the reviews, layla18,kRaZy, ChangeofHeArt, Hyuga Hinani, Ila Banana, heavenleehime, Hinata-cutie, zeena, 13mindlessthoughts, zutra,Gamer, Mz.demon-inyuyasha, then nika said, Kenshinlover2002, NanamiYatsumaki, KathH, & 4ng3legg!

"Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata woke up from her daydream, and looked back at Sasuke. Looking around quickly she let a long sigh as she saw that it was just her and Sasuke. (A/N Lol sorry!) "Y-yes I just thought of something. What if someone caught on to us?"

"Caught on to us, we aren't doing anything wrong. This is all that bastard Jiraiya's fault. We need to figure out to reverse this."

Hinata bowed her head letting Sasuke's bangs cover her face, she thought about life living in Sasuke's body she didn't like the idea. She missed being in her old body, and wondered if she would ever be in it again. Sasuke looked over and saw tears fall down his face, "Hinata?"

She said nothing just tried to wipe the tears away from her face, "Are you crying?"

"N-No!"

"Yes you are! You are crying………..in my body! Hinata stop that right now before someone sees."

"That's all you care about? Me crying just because I'm in your body, your such a…… a…. j-jerk Sasuke!" Before Sasuke could respond Hinata had jumped up from the table and sprinted out of the restaurant.

Hinata kept running till she heard some yell out, "Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata turned around to see Sakura running towards her, "Hey Sakura."

"Hi Sasuke-kun, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

Sakura latched on Hinata's arm, "Can I join you?"

"Sure."

Sakura's eyes turned into pink hearts, her inner Sakura yelled 'OH YEAH HE LOVES ME!' The two walked in silence until they reached a park bench. Inner Sakura yelled again, 'Come on kiss him!'

Hinata started off into space thinking about Sasuke, Sakura was staring at Hinata. Just then Hinata felt Sasuke rubbing her chest, "S-S-Sakura what a-a-re you d-d-doing?"

"Oh nothing Sasuke-kun." Sakura snuggled up closer to Hinata.

"S-S-Sakura p-p-p-please stop."

"Why I know you like it Sasuke-kun?"

"Saku….. " Hinata never got to finish because Sakura leaned up kissed her, Hinata didn't know what to do. She pushed Sakura off her, "S-S-Sakura…."

Sakura smiled, "Come one Sasuke-kun, I know you like me."

"N-N-No I don't like you, I don't like girls."

"YOU'RE GAY!"

_**Back to Sasuke**_

"What was wrong with her? I guess I have to go after her." Sasuke got up and starting running after Hinata, just then he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh shit Sakura!" Sasuke watched as ran up and attached herself to Hinata.

Sasuke begged, "Please Hinata, please tell her that's she is annoying and to get lost." He watched as the two started walking off with Sakura still attached to Hinata. "No Hinata!" Sasuke started to follow them, until they sat down on a bench; he hid in a nearby tree and watched them. "Why is she touching me…? I mean Hinata… well it's still my body! Why does she have her hands all over it?"

Just then Sakura kissed Hinata, "Fuck! Hinata, push her away. Tell her never to bother you again."

"N-N-No I don't like you, I don't like girls."

"WHAT THE FUCK? I said to tell her never to bother you again, not to tell her that you're gay! No you said I was gay what else can go wrong."

"YOU'RE GAY!" Sakura yelled.

"Ummmm………ummm." Hinata was turning so red, everything just happened so fast. Just then they heard someone yell behind them.

"HE'S NOT GAY!"

The both spun around and saw a fuming mad Hinata, Sakura was very confused. "Hinata what's wrong?" Sasuke ignored her and continued staring at Hinata, he reached out and grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her off the bench. Sakura jumped up and caught Hinata's other arm, "Where are you taking my Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura and pulled Hinata out of Sakura's grasp, and started to run off with Hinata. "What's wrong with Hinata?" Sakura sighed.

Hinata said nothing to Sasuke as she continued to be dragged by Sasuke around the park till they reached a secluded area. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Hinata blushed but still was mad at Sasuke for before, she just stared at the floor. "WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KISSING SAKURA AND THEN SAYING IM GAY?"

Hinata still couldn't say anything, "HINATA! I CAN'T HAVE PEOPLE THINK I'M GAY! I'M FREAKING SASUKE UCHIHA FOR KAMI'S SAKE HINATA! WHY AREN'T YOU SPEAKING?"

"Why should I talk is all your going to do is yell at me?"

"I'm not yelling!"

"A-a-a-are you serious?"

"Well you keep crying, and telling people I'm gay! I haven't done anything bad in yours!"

"E-E-Except being a jerk." Sasuke sighed and slumped against a tree, Hinata frowned "I'm sorry I'll go tell Sakura you're not gay."

Sasuke let out a big sigh, "I'm sorry for being a jerk and I think I could kiss Naruto and she would still think she would have a chance with me."

"Didn't you already kiss Naruto back at the academy?"

Sasuke stiffened up as he remembered, "Shut up!"

Hinata giggled and sat down next to him, "Sasuke we need to fix this."

"Well, for the time being I just think we need to try to act like each other enough to get by until we figure out how to change this."

"Ok Sasuke teach me how to be you."

"That's easy; just don't talk a lot, and number one rule NEVER EVER LET A FAN GIRL GET THEIR HANDS ON YOU!" Hinata giggled, "And that you got to stop giggling like a girl you have to be a man."

"Be a man?"

"Yes, stop being all shy and girly. Just be a man, go ahead try."

Hinata got up and slouched, letting Sasuke's bangs fall over her face. "Hn." Hinata tried not to but soon she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Not funny, come on I'll be Naruto you'll be me." Hinata nodded, and Sasuke sighed, "SASUKE-TEME COME ON WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR TRAINING COME ON I HAVE TO TRAIN SO I CAN BECOME THE HOKAGE ONE DAY BELIEVE IT!"

Hinata giggled, Sasuke glared at her she stiffened up and shoved her hands in her pockets, "Calm down Naruto-baka."

Sasuke smirked, "Good, now I'll be..." Sasuke shuddered before saying the name, "Sakura." Hinata had to stifle her laughter. Sasuke gulped, "Sasuke-kun! Can we go out on a date tonight?" Sasuke went up and clung on to Hinata's arm.

Hinata sighed, and rolled her eyes, "NO SAKURA, GET OFF ME!"

"Please Sasuke-kun!"

"No Sakura, go away!"

Sasuke smirked, "You're good at this, ok one more thing what do you say when Kakashi meets you on time?"

Hinata thought for a moment then smiled, "Trick question he's never on time."

Sasuke chuckled, "You're a natural."

"Ok now try to be me, just try to stutter and blush. And to do this with your finger." Hinata spun her index fingers around each other."

"That should be easy, ok why don't you be…"

"KIBA!"

"Yeah, be him."

"No Kiba!" Hinata pointed behind Sasuke at a stumbling Kiba coming towards them.

"What's wrong with him?"

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled running towards them, "HINATA HYUUGA I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"He's drunk!" Sasuke said to Hinata just as Kiba came closer to them.

"HINATA THERE YOU ARE! I HAVE SOEMTHING TO TELL YOU?" Kiba grabbed Sasuke around the waste, "I LIKE YOU A LOT!" Before Sasuke could answer, Kiba pulled Sasuke up and kissed him.

Hinata's mouth dropped as she saw Kiba kiss Sasuke or what he thought was Hinata.


	4. Proving It

**HELLO EVERYONE, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING THINGS GET TROUBLESOME FOR HINATA AND SASUKE! THANK YOU puertorrican-babe, Music Lover Always, kRaZyChangeoFHeArT****, Hyuga Hinani, mz. Demon-inuyasha, KathH, DelicateSnowflakes, Hinata-cutie, hinasasunarusasodeitagaa, kaldwind, kisame fish sticks, & kadenkk!**

"HINATA THERE YOU ARE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU?" Kiba grabbed Sasuke around the waste, "I LIKE YOU A LOT!" Before Sasuke could answer, Kiba pulled Sasuke up and kissed him.

Hinata's mouth dropped as she saw Kiba kiss Sasuke or what he thought was Hinata.

Sasuke couldn't be more upset, not only was he a girl but now Kiba was kissing him. Hinata starred at them and started praying that Sasuke would keep his cool. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DOG BOY!" Hinata sighed, there goes that wish.

Sasuke pushed Kiba away from him and before Hinata could do anything Sasuke punched Kiba in the face. Kiba flew backwards, "How dare you kiss my Hinata?"

Hinata gasped did he just say 'my Hinata', she yelled out "HINATA! Hinata yelled trying to get Sasuke to calm down, but he wasn't listening.

"DOG BOY DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS OR ANY PART OF YOUR BODY ON HER! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING HER?"

"HINATA!"

Kiba started to rub his head, "Hinata what has gotten into you?"

"What the hell I'm only a girl for a day and already I've been kissed by a guy AGAIN! What the hell I have groups of fucking fan girls and I have boys kissing me!"

Hinata needed to do something quick, Sasuke looked like he was about to kill Kiba. Hinata looked down at Kiba who was looking at Sasuke scared and confused. Hinata ran towards Sasuke, "HINATA HYUGA PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Sasuke snapped his head towards Hinata who was storming towards him grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from Kiba who looked like he was about to pass out, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SASUKE?"

"What do you mean?"

"KIBA IS MY FRIEND LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"He kissed me!"

"No, he kissed me, and by the way s-s-since when am I-I-I yours?" Hinata started blush.

Sasuke completely forgot his rage, "What?"

"Y-Y-You said how dare you kiss MY Hinata?"

Sasuke eyes widened he didn't realize he had said that, "No I didn't."

Hinata became redder if possible, "Y-y-yes you did"

Sasuke was taken back; he tried to think of a quick way to recover. He smirked, "Well aren't you? You are technically my fiancé."

Hinata gasped and turned away from Sasuke, looking back at Kiba who had finally passed out. "Ummmmm I think we should help him?"

"Yeah come on let's take him home." Hinata nodded and they each bent down and pulled Kiba up and started walking towards Kiba's house. They dropped Kiba off at his house, and started to walk around the village. Hinata and Sasuke kept exchanging glances but not saying a word to each other. Finally Sasuke broke the silence, "About what happened with Kiba I'm…..you know."

Hinata looked at him confused, "You're what?"

"I'm you know…..not happy with how I acted so I want to….."

Hinata smiled a little, "Are you apologizing for being mean to Kiba?"

"Yeah what you said, I'm….."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah that!" Hinata giggled, "What is it?"

"Well you don't say that often do you?"

"What?"

"Sorry."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "No I don't."

Hinata smiled "Thank you Sasuke-san."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry." Hinata frowned and looked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't mean to snap at her it just came out wrong, "No, no just call me Sasuke-kun not san."

"But I thought you hated it when…"

"I hate it when fan girls scream it out. You are my fiancée the woman I'm going to marry. Hopefully I won't be stuck in this body! Not that there is anything wrong with your body……….actually it's the best body I've ever………" Sasuke immediately stopped himself he started rambling and was about to tell Hinata that even though he hated being in her body he thought it really was an amazing one.

Hinata blushed knowing what Sasuke was going to say. She couldn't believe Sasuke Uchiha liked her body; she had to admit Sasuke did have a well bit body. All that training really paid off but she was too shy to say that.

"Sasuke you want to get something to eat……….again?" Before he could answer they overheard Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru talking at the ramen shop.

"I'm telling the truth I kissed Sasuke and then he said he wasn't into girls."

Ino sighed, "You probable didn't it right, Sasuke is not gay."

Naruto laughed, "I always knew it, I mean who can have so many fan girls and not even look at them. I mean I've never seen him go out with a girl."

"This is so troublesome, why does it matter if Sasuke is gay?"

Ino smacked him, "I don't want my future husband to be gay!"

"He isn't going to be your husband Ino-pig! Sasuke is and will forever belong to me!"

"In your dreams forehead girl!"

Hinata looked over at Sasuke who was glaring at them Hinata felt so bad for him. It was her fault that they thought he was gay. "S-S-Sasuke I'm so sorry it's all my fault."

"Forget It!" Hinata wasn't convinced she knew that it was bothering him that they were questioning his sexuality.

"Sasuke, its ok if it…"

"IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME THAT THEY THINK IM GAY!" Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru heard Sasuke yell.

"Is that Sasuke?" Naruto said looking behind him.

"It sounded like him." Shikamaru said.

Sakura got up, "Come on let's check."

Ino was right behind her, "Yeah come on if it's him I can kiss him and show you guys that he isn't gay."

Hinata heard them and they were about to come out, she had to act quick. She wanted to prove that Sasuke wasn't gay but what could she do. She saw Sakura hand start to pull the curtain on the shop back. Only one idea came into her head she grabbed Sasuke and before he could say anything she pulled him close at kissed him.

"OH MY KAMI!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

Naruto pumped his fists in the air, "Alright Sasuke, I never doubted you I knew you couldn't be gay!"

"HINATA STOP KISSING SASUKE RIGHT NOW!"


	5. He'll Never Love You

**Hey Everyone I like to say I'm sorry if this is a little confusing trying to remember that when I write Hinata ****im**** talking about Hinata in Sasuke's ****bosy**** and vice versa. Please just stay with me it gets really good coming up! Thank you for the reviews I they make my day please continue! Thank you **Kaldwind, Mz.demon-inyuyasha, 13mindlessthoughts, Hyuga Hinani, salute, DelicateSnowflakes, belovedwolf, Hinata-cutie, wetto206, kRaZyChangeoFHeArt, Amaya-Keiko2005, zutra101, kenshinlover2002, bluewolf pup, Sketched Words, Taichi Spirit, KhanomAna, Akiyuki-no-ai, & kisame fish sticks! **Wow lots of reviews for that one I see you like it when Hinata takes action ****lol**** I'll keep that in mind because remember Hinata doesn't feel as shy in Sasuke's body so who knows what could happen?**

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happened he didn't know if he should be intrigued that Hinata was bold enough to kiss him. Or should he feel weird because it looked like he was kissing himself. He looked over and saw everyone shocked expression and smirked and decided he will defiantly prove he wasn't gay. He closed his eyes and imagined he was in his body and pulled Hinata closer.

Naruto started laughing, "Who knew Hinata had it in her?

"SHUT UP NARUTO! HINATA STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

Hinata heard them but Sasuke had such a tight grip on her, she mumbled his name into the kiss. Sasuke's eyes opened as he heard his name being called by Hinata. He didn't realize he was getting so into the kiss, he had forgotten whose body he was in. He was actually picturing Hinata; he was embarrassed he let him get caught up in the kiss.

He pulled and turned away from Hinata; Naruto ran up and threw his arm around Hinata. "Way to go Sasuke!" Hinata quickly thought of what to say to Naruto.

"Umm….um…. thanks…" Sasuke spun around and glared at Hinata, she gasped. She knew he wasn't happy with her response. She quickly knew what she shrugged Naruto's arm off her, "Whatever, thanks for ruining the moment Baka!"

Sasuke smirked and walked closer to Hinata, Hinata gave him a soft smile. Sakura and Ino were still yelling, "HINATA ANSWER US WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Sasuke turned around, "Stop being jealous… owwww!" Hinata stomped hard on Sasuke's foot and gave him a look. Sasuke frowned he took a deep breath, and bent his head down. "Ummm, ummm Sasuke-kun!" He buried his face into Hinata's chest pretending to be embarrassed.

Hinata laughed and Sasuke's head snapped up and glared at her, Hinata continued to laugh as she hugged Sasuke. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I guess we've been caught."

"CAUGHT ARE YOU TWO DATING?!" Sakura and Ino screamed they could not calm down.

Hinata frowned, "Ummm yeah we are…….that's why I couldn't kiss you Sakura…..because I'm with Sasu…..HINATA!"

Naruto laughed, "Calm down teme, you have her. No need to get excited! You finally got a girlfriend Sasuke!" Then he whispered in Hinata's ear, "Sakura and Ino thought you were gay, I totally defended you." Sasuke groaned into Hinata's chest, and Hinata knew she needed to get out of here. Before either Sasuke blew it and punched Naruto, or she fainted because of embarrassed.

"Uhhh….Hinata-chan I think it's time for me to get you home." Sasuke thanked Kami and nodded quickly, Hinata grabbed Sasuke's arm and started running away from them.

Sakura and Ino stood there with their mouths open, "WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!"

Naruto laughed, "You mean besides a smoking hot body with a huge rack!"

Shikamaru smacked himself in the head, "Naruto you dumb ass, you better start running before they kill you." Pointing behind Naruto at the now red faced and very angry Sakura and Ino, Naruto freaked out and ran away from Sakura and Ino who were chasing him down the streets.

Back to our favorite couple

It was quite again as they walked towards the Hyuuga compound until Hinata spoke "Soooooooo I bet they d-d-don't think you are g-gay anymore."

Sasuke smirked, "I hope so thanks it was a good idea. We should do it again but when we are back in our own bodies." Hinata gasped and looked away from Sasuke who laughed knowing that line was going to make her turn red. Sasuke was beginning to really enjoy making the shy girl blush he was finding it really cute.

As soon as they were in the front of the gates the doors of the house slammed open. Sasuke looked up and said, "OH SHIT!"

"HINATA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY!" Neji yelled he opened the gate in front of him and took a step back. "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

Sasuke spoke up, "S-S-Sasuke-kun was just walking me home Neji."

Hinata couldn't help but to smile, "Yeah that's right, umm I guess I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan at the training grounds like today around noon. I had a lot of fun today no matter how it h-h-happened, I guess I'll be going home." Hinata stood there looking around, and started to blush, Sasuke realized what was happening.

"Yeah Sasuke go home at the Uchiha compound." Sasuke pointed behind her. "The place with all your Uchiha symbols around it you can't miss it because it's your home!" Neji looked very confused as he started pulling Sasuke into the house.

"Your father has been asking for you, come on." Neji dragged Sasuke into the house and to where Hiashi was. Hiashi was in his study sitting behind his desk he frowned when he saw Hinata.

"Where have you been daughter?"

Sasuke didn't like the look on his future father in law's face; he just remembered how to be like Hinata. He bowed towards Hiashi, "Gomen father I was I was…"

Neji interrupted him, "She was with Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hiashi stopped frowning when he heard this "Is this true Hinata?"

"Y-Yes father." Sasuke tried his best to be like Hinata.

"What were you two doing?"

"T-Training……………together."

"Really? Well it will be good to test your techniques against his eyes. Do you like him?"

"Hai father he is very handsome." Sasuke smirked knowing that line would annoy Neji. Neji groaned and rolled his eyes thinking that Uchiha's looks corrupted his baby cousin.

"Very good Hinata will you see him again?"

"Tomorrow."

Hiashi nodded he was very happy Hinata was getting along with her future husband. It would make it convincing Hinata to marry Sasuke. "Good you're excused now." Sasuke bowed and walked out trying not to smile at Neji. Sasuke was out of the room and realized he had no idea where Hinata's room was.

"Hinata I need to talk to you." Of course it was Neji.

"Whatever, walk me to me room if you want to talk." Sasuke waited for Neji to move, Neji sighed and started walking in the direction of Hinata's room.

"I don't think you should be hanging out with Uchiha anymore."

"Why not? Sasuke is so handsome, strong, sexy, has beautiful red eyes…"

"HINATA!"

Sasuke realized he was rambling, "Uhhh…uhh I mean father seems to like him."

"Your father as his motives for liking Sasuke?"

"Like what?" Sasuke already knowing the answer.

Neji stood there silent for a moment, "I shouldn't be telling you this but I overheard your father talking about how one day you'd be married to Sasuke one day."

Sasuke decided to play this up, "REALLY? Me marry Sasuke? I can't believe it!"

"Neither could I when I found out."

"Yeah who would have thought that I grow up to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha?"

"WHAT!"

"Oh Neji I'm so happy Sasuke is so great. He is awesome. He is the best."

"He is a piece of shit!"

Sasuke took a step back not expecting that response, "What did you say?"

"I said Sasuke was a piece of shit. He is annoying and overly arrogant!"

"He isn't arrogant didn't I just say he is awesome!"

"You starting to sound just like him, see he is already changing you!"

"I don't like what you're saying about Sasuke!"

"It's the truth, Sasuke never noticed you and all of a sudden he is talking to you. He probable never would have talked to you if you weren't going to be his wife. And even if you do marry him he'll never love you or take care of you. He is in capable of loving another person other than himself."

"That's not true!"

Neji stepped back and opened Hinata's door, "Yes it is and the sooner you realize it the better you'll be."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SASUKE!" Sasuke yelled and slammed the door in Neji's face he wanted to punch him so bad but he couldn't.

He threw himself on Hinata's bed, he thought to himself. "Is Neji right? Can he love someone? He never loved someone other than his family and he knew what happened to them? Hinata was too nice of a person to live in a loveless marriage; he didn't know what to do. He'd just started to get to know her but he already rather hurt himself than to have Hinata cry or be hurt again." Sasuke didn't know what was wrong but he had a weird feeling no he wondered, "What was happening to him?"


	6. I Don't Want To Marry You

**He****y everyone thanks for the reviews things are getting really troublesome for Sasuke and Hinata! Thank you **_salot__, Hyuga __Hinani__, Sketched Words, __mz.demon-inyasha__,TaichiSpirit__ilovkoga__kaldwind__, Hinata-cutie, zutara101,belovedwolf, __kisame__ fish sticks, hinatafan10777,heavenleehime,kRaZyChangeoFHeart,Kenshinlover2002, & __oztan_

Hinata found Sasuke's house easily she opened the door and looked around. Hinata frowned it was so empty she started walking around. She had lost her mother years ago but she could never imagine the feeling of losing all of your family at once. She felt like crying just trying to picture how lonely Sasuke must feel in this house.

Then she realized this is where she would live once they got married she would live here too. She stood thought about her life with Sasuke. Hinata sighed and thought about what if Sasuke didn't want kids? Or wanted her to be a house wife and give up being a ninja? She didn't want that she wanted to have a big family but still maintain being a ninja. She looked around and started picturing her life with Sasuke.

She could really see it the house wasn't dark anymore it was full of light. She imagined her and Sasuke's children running around knocking things over and practicing their new techniques for the ninja academy. She would get home from a mission and her kids would run up to her yelling "Hi Mommy. How was your mission?"

Then Sasuke would get home from his mission and Hinata would run up and kiss him and hug him. Asking him about his mission and telling him how glad she was that he was home. Sasuke would say hello to their kids and then pick Hinata up and run to their bedroom. Hinata blushed thinking about it day dream.

She sneezed and looked around, "Even though Sasuke lives by himself he is still a guy. When was the last time he dusted this place." Hinata started cleaning Sasuke's house for hours until it was spotless. She finally crashed in Sasuke's room on his bed.

Sasuke had a hard time sleeping he kept thinking about what Neji said. "This is ridiculous so what if I don't love Hinata. She doesn't love me…..and she probably won't. At least she likes me enough to marry me and we will have a family. But would Hinata want to have sex with him if she wasn't in love with him?"

Sasuke groaned, "This is giving me a headache, I'm already have a headache about marriage and I haven't even gone down the aisle yet." He then let out a bigger groan, "And if we don't figure out Jiraiya's stupid technique I'm going to be a bride! I don't care what I have to do I'm getting my body back and walking down the aisle a man for Kami sake."

The next morning Sasuke ran out looking for Jirayia, "Where the hell could that perverted man be?" Just then he clicked and ran towards the bath house. And sure enough he was there staring at the girls, "JIRAIYA!"

Jiraiya almost feel off the roof he was spying from, "I'm sorry Missy. But how can I not spy on just beautiful ladies like you." Sasuke glared at Jiraiya before punching him right in the face making Jiraiya fall backwards. "What was it something I said pretty lady?"

"I AM NOT A PRETTY LADY, I AM SASUKE!"

Jiraiya laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yea I forgot about that, it's just you are in the hot Hyuga heiress' body."

"HEY LISTEN DON'T TALK ABOUT MY HIN…… I mean Hinata's body like that!"

Jiraiya smirked and thought to himself, 'Well, well, well he is already starting to have feeling for Hinata huh? Maybe this won't be so bad.' Jiraiya stood up, "So how can I help you Sasuke?"

"By telling me how to get my body back would be a great start!"

"I told you I don't know, this wasn't what I plan would happen."

"Listen old man I can't be in the body for much longer. I swear if I have to walk down the aisle in w wedding dress you'll never walk again." Jiraiya started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Just threatening me in her body is funny."

"You think it's funny you think this is funny! This is not funny I want my body back right now!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you, why don't you just go on a walk with her or something maybe together you can figure out something together maybe if you kissed her you two would change back." Jiraiya smirked at Sasuke.

"WE DID THAT ALREADY!"

Jiraiya smiled, "Well maybe you should do it again."

"YOU ARE NO HELP AT ALL I SWEAR THE MINUTE I GET MY BODY BACK IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS." Sasuke jumped from roof to roof towards his house he was so angry when he arrived. He opened the door and immediately stood still. "What the hell happened here?"

Sasuke walked through his nice cleaned house, "She cleaned the whole house?" Sasuke was in shock that she was able to do this all in one night. "Where is she?" Sasuke walked around and found Hinata fast asleep on his bed. "Man she must be tired……..maybe I should do something for her I mean she did clean this whole house for me."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "I could cook her breakfast….. but I'm not really good at it." Hinata started to shiver Sasuke sighed and walked next to her pulling a blanket over her. He groaned, "You are making me soft Hinata. I don't like it!"

Sasuke left the room and went to the kitchen, "Ok I'll make her breakfast but I'll never do it again!" He started cooking he couldn't believe that he was actually doing it and it was going well. Until Sasuke left a rag to close to the stove and it caught fire. "Oh shit!" Sasuke tried to put it out but the fire caught to the counter next to the stove.

Just then water fell not only on the fire but Sasuke putting the fire out. Sasuke turned around dripping wet to see Hinata standing there with a big bucket. "Sasuke are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for wetting you and ruining your breakfast I just had to put the fire out."

"I said its fine!" Hinata frowned and looked at the floor; Sasuke felt a huge pain of guilt. "I mean it's just that it wasn't my breakfast but ours…"

Hinata sprang her head up, "What?"

"Well you cleaned up the house…… I just did it to pay you back."

Hinata smiled, "T-That's really s-sweet."

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever." Hinata couldn't help but giggle, Sasuke glared at her which made her stop. "So….what should we do now?"

"I was thinking we can talk to Jiraiya…"

Sasuke put up his hand, "Already did that, it was just a waste of time. All he did was suggest we go for a walk."

"Sure maybe if we talk about ourselves more we can figure this out."

Sasuke shrugged, "Ok…"

They went outside and started walking but no one spoke. Sasuke finally got so frustrated he spoke, "This is getting frustrating."

"What is frustrating?

"Us!"

Hinata frowned, "Oh."

Sasuke felt bad again, "No, no that's not what I meant. It's just frustrating that we can't talk to each other sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop that stop saying you sorry all the time! That's even more frustrating STOP THAT!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Sasuke stopped walking and stared at her, "W-what?"

"ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING SINCE WE'VE SWITCHED BODIES IS YELL AND COMPLAIN AND IM SICK OF IT!DON'T YOU THINK I'M UPSET ABOUT THIS TOO BUT ATLEAST IM TRYING TO MAKE THE BEST OF THIS! AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!" Hinata couldn't hold back anymore she just let it all out she was so mad she just took off leaving a very confused Sasuke.


	7. I Hate You

**Hey everyone it's time for FREAKY KONOHA! Looks like Sasuke has the problem every boy has he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut ****lol****. Thank you for the reviews SO CLOSE TO 100 ****lol**** who**** will it be**? _Thank __you __kaldwind__, salute, __puertorrican__-babe, __oztan__mz.demon-inuyasha__, Hinata-cutie, 4ng3legg, __NanamiYatsumaki__, zutara101, __kisame__ fish sticks, Anime-lover-44, __GreenJumpsuit__, Sketched Words, __Punkey__-Monkey, ragboy1, __ArisuInWonderland__KittyCat__ x3, &__kadenkk_

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked himself as he was standing there by himself. "She just went crazy, no girl has ever yelled at me like that. What the hell did I do?" Sasuke walked around for awhile to clear his head.

Sasuke groaned, "I don't get why she is so mad! It's not my fault we are stuck like this, what does she want me to do?" Sasuke jumped on a nearby roof top to sit and think. "Ok I know I was mean to her, but I'm just aggravated. Who the hell am I talking to?" Sasuke let out another long groan "This is great I am a girl, Hinata's mad at me and I'm talking to myself this can't get any worse."

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!"

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto running towards him "Oh great."

Naruto jumped up on the roof and sat next to Hinata "Hey Hinata! You ok?"

"I'm fine!"

Naruto laughed, "Wow you are really starting to act like Sasuke! We'll I guess you should be since you two are dating……how is that going anyway?"

"Bad."

"What did Sasuke do?"

Sasuke's head snapped up, "What makes you automatically assume Sasuke did anything?"

Naruto laughed again, "Come one Hinata no offense but I don't think you can do anything to piss anyone off. Besides I know Sasuke he can really get under your skin without even realizing it."

"HE DOES NOT!" Naruto blinked at Hinata a few times never hearing her yell before, Sasuke quickly realized his mistake. "Um….I'm sorry Naruto-kun it's just Sasuke and I …..had a fight."

Naruto jumped up, "No worried Hinata I'll go find that teme and bring him and make him apologize." Naruto jumped off the roof and started running.

"NARUTO STOP!" But it was too late Naruto was already out of sight, "Oh great!"

Hinata kept running until she someone grabbed her arm, "Sasuke haven't you heard me calling you!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I didn't hear you."

"Naruto-kun why do you keep calling me that? STOP DOING THAT IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!""

Hinata snapped once again someone was yelling at her she pushed Naruto off her. He stumbled and feel backwards, "IT WAS A MISTAKE OK WHY IS EVERYONE ON MY CASE TODAY!" Hinata turned around and walked off again but Naruto jumped up and ran next to Hinata.

"Ok, ok calm down Sasuke I know you had a fight with Hinata. What did you do?"

"WHAT DID I DO? I DID NOTHING DIDN'T YOU TALK TO THAT INNSENSITIVE, EGOTISTICAL, JACKASS?"

"CALM DOWN SASUKE! What the hell happened between you two?" Hinata had never been this mad in her life, every time she thought about Sasuke she got this uncontrollable urge to hurt him. She didn't say anything to Naruto just walked off with Naruto still following her. "Come on Sasuke just go apologize to her."

"Apologize! Why should I apologize? It's he's fault he should apologize to me but he can't even say the word sorry because he is so arrogant!"

"He?"

Hinata stopped walking, "I-I-I mean her!"Before Naruto could say anything Hinata disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke was still sitting on that roof that Naruto left him on, "Naruto will get through to her she likes him better than me anyway………..she likes everyone better than me."

"Now don't say that, she likes you."

Sasuke turned and saw Jiraiya standing next to him, "What do you want?"

"I saw you up here looking depressed so I decided to help you out?"

"You've helped enough! Thanks to you Hinata is mad at me!"

Jiraiya sat down and let out a load laugh, "You managed to upset Hinata? Hinata who is so shy and nice and quite is mad!"

Sasuke nodded, "She wasn't so nice and quite when she was yelling at me and told me she wouldn't marry me."

"What did you do to her?"

"ME I DID NOTHING! I don't know what's wrong with her she is like no other girl I've ever meet!"

"That's why you like her."

"I don't like her I just tolerate her because I'm marrying her."

"Sure Sasuke whatever you say."

"I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"If you don't like her then why are you here feeling sad because she is mad at you."

Sasuke jumped up, "I'm not sad I'm pissed off."

"Doesn't look that way to me, you've changed she has made you soft."

"She has not I'm Sasuke and I'm always going to be Sasuke no matter what!"

"Oh really so what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find Hinata and tell her I don't care what she does. And that if she is going to act like this I don't want to marry her either!" Sasuke jumped off the roof and started running.

"NO SASUKE THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! This isn't going to be pretty if there is something I know it's not to piss off an already angry woman. "Jiraiya started running after Sasuke who disappeared into the crowds of people around.

Sasuke kept running looking everywhere Hinata but couldn't find her he was about to give up when he saw Kiba and Shino. He ran up to them, "Hey Dog Boy Bug Boy I need to ask you something!"

They glared at her and said in unison, "Dog Boy Bug Boy?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I mean Siba and Khino." They both just stared at him, "What isn't that right?" Sasuke asked.

"No it's not what's wrong with you Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"I don't have time to explain I'm just having a really bad day. Now just tell me if you couldn't find me where would you look for me?" Kiba and Shino pointed behind Sasuke to the five Hokage faces Sasuke turned back around. "Up there?" They nodded and Sasuke took off towards where they had pointed.

Sasuke couldn't believe it when he got to the top that she was actually there sitting looking out at Konoha. Sasuke had a lot of time to think while he was running looking for Hinata which wasn't a good thing because it only made him angrier. "HINATA!"

Hinata snapped back, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME!"

Hinata jumped up and walked towards Sasuke, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU SHOULD BE HERE APOLOGIZING FOR BEING A JERK!"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU YELL THIS MUCH?"

"I DON'T BUT YOU JUST IRRATATE ME SO MUCH I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"OH AND WHAT YOU DON'T IRRATATE ME? YOU FUCKING IRRATATE ME!"

"EVERYTHING IRRATATES YOU! I CAN'T DO THIS GET AWAY FROM ME SASUKE!"

"OH HERE WE GO AGAIN THINGS GET TOUGH AND HINATA RUNS AWAY!"

"I DON'T RUNAWAY I JUST CAN'T STAND BEING AROUND YOU!"

"PLEASE YOU'RE JUST WEAK AND YOU…AHH!" Sasuke never finished his statement because Hinata punched him and he went flying up in the air. Hinata appeared in front of Sasuke in the air and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back down into the stone crack it as he hit it.

Hinata stood over him, "I'M NOT WEAK! I'LL NEVER BE WEAK AGAIN! I HATE YOU SASUKE I HATE YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" Hinata took off again leaving Sasuke there lying in pain not knowing that people had seen him get his ass kicked.

"This is getting worse!"

"I know, I know but we can fix it!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Just go talk to Hinata and I'll talk to Sasuke just calm her down I'll do the rest."

"You better because this is all your fault!"


	8. A Suprising Twist

**Hey everyone YAY it's 2008 Hope everyone had a great holiday unfortunately I'll be on vacation for awhile In Puerto Rico! So I won't be able to update my stories till I get back but try not to be mad b****e****c****ause**** I will be writing them manually(So old I know lol) when I have time so when I get back I will type and you will have new chapters. Thanks for the reviews,**KittyCat x3, kaldwind, cheh, Fluffy Pinky Poo, salute, Anime-lover-44, Lil-Insanegal, Honeymusterd, Hinata-cutie, **(You were my 150****th**** review on Hinatalicious you rock!) **ragboy1, kawaiitahina123, kisame fish sticks, 4ng3legg, mz.demon-inuyasha, xxLadyMikotoxx, kenshinlover2002, winterkaguya, kRaZyChangeoFHeArt, Sketched Words, kadenkk, SuChAbAKa,& sunako-cha!

Sasuke was still laying on the phone still in shock at what happened. "It looks like you need my help."

Sasuke looked up, "Are you following me?"

"If you don't stop being like this you're going to lose her if you haven't already." Jiraiya said helping Sasuke up.

"So what I don't care anymore."

"Yes you do and I can help."

"How can you do that?"

"I thought you didn't care."

Sasuke glared at him and crossed his arms, "I don't I'm just curious that's all."

"Well to answer your question I am Konoha's lady man."

"Oh please I'm out of here!" Sasuke started to walk off but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Wait I've got the answers to all your problems right here." Jiraiya starts reaching into his pocket.

Sasuke jumped back, "What are you doing! Just because I look like a girl I'm still a man!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes and threw him something; Sasuke caught it and looked back at Jiraiya, "Make Out Paradise?"

"Yes it will solve all your problems just read a couple of pages."

Sasuke shrugged and open up a random page and started reading it his eyes started to widened, "Kakashi actually reads this all the time?" He kept reading after a couple more pages he snapped close the book and stared at Jiraiya, "You can't be serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want me to do that to Hinata?"

"Why not?"

"We are in each other's bodies for one! And two I don't like her."

"First off it matters what's on the inside not the outside. And you so like her."

"Whatever I'm out of here!" Sasuke ran off and disappeared.

Jiraiya smirked, "He took the book."

Hinata was walking around in the worst of moods when someone grabbed her shoulders she spun around and gasped. "Hokage-sama!"

"Hinata we need to talk!" Tsunade said.

"About what?"

"About what just happened with Sasuke." Hinata gasped and Tsunade laughed. "Don't worry I was happy to see you finally take some control and kick his ass. Although it did look like he was kicking your ass." Tsunade laughed again.

"This is not funny how am I supposed to marry a man who I can't stand. I hate him so much!"

"Hinata you may be angry but you don't hate him."

"YES I DO!"

"If you want to pretend you do that's ok he deserves it anyway. He is a stupid jerk who only thinks of himself, he can never love anyone else of even care about them."

"HE ISN'T LIKE THAT!"

Tsunade smirked, "You're defending him?"

Hinata blushed, "Because…..Because…. I don't know. This is all confusing. I hate it when people talk bad about him but when I'm with him or think about what he is done to me I want to punch his face in!"

"That's normal for girls to feel when it comes to boys. We need to fix this right away?"

"Why?"

"Because there is something that has some up and we need to talk about it. It involves both you and Sasuke."

"So should we go get him?"

"No I think you should tell him this yourself?"

"Is it bad?"

"Well it wouldn't be but considering your situation it is very bad."

"What is it?"

Sasuke was sitting up in a tree finishing the last few pages of Make Out Paradise; he finished and closed the book just sitting there in shock. "I'm a genius aren't I?

Sasuke looked up to see Jiraiya kneeling in front of him on the branch "How do you keep finding me?"

Jiraiya shrugged "Call it a skill, so did it give you any ideas."

"Yeah….I MEAN NO! THIS BOOK IS STUPID!"

"Oh really why is that?"

"Do you really expect me to just walk up to Hinata and grab her and then do all the things that are in this book?"

"Not all of them just the first couple of chapters two, nine, fourteen, and if you really want to number twenty five."

Sasuke thought quickly back to those chapters, "YOU ARE A REALLY A PERVERT!"

"Whatever, the real question is what are you going to do to fix this?"

"Why do I have to fix it?"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Sasuke getting a little annoyed at Sasuke's attitude.

"So what if it is what am I supposed to do?"

"You really don't know?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not a clue."

"For someone who is always surrounded by girls you really know nothing about them?"

"And you do?"

"Yeah and have written many books on the subject so you should really pay attention and listen to my advice because I'll only say it once do you want to know what my brilliant advice is?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Fine tell me."

"Easy just go and talk to her!"

"That's it!"

"Yep!" Jiraiya said with a smile on his face.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Whatever is on your mind and most importantly your heart."

"My heart?"

"You do have one don't you?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"Well good because now it's time for you to use it because Hinata is almost here."

"She is?" Sasuke looked to see Hinata walking towards the tree he was in. "What am I supposed to do?" But when Sasuke turned back around Jiraiya wasn't there. "Just great."

"Sasuke I need to talk to you."

Sasuke jumped down from the tree in front of Hinata, "Yeah I need to talk to you to."

"You go first."

"No you."

"HINATA JUST SAY IT!"

"YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!"

Sasuke took a deep breath "Ok ok just tell me what you have to say."

"Fine…………Sasuke my father has……he has…… moved our wedding."

"TILL WHEN?"

"Next Week."


	9. What Did Sasuke Say?

**GUESS WHOSE BACK??? LOL! THAT'S RIGHT IM BACK, TANNED****, AND**** WITH IDEAS AND NEW CHAPTERS FOR MY STORIES THAT IS RIGHT CHAPTERS!** Coming home to all those reviews were awesome thanks so much and thank you for waiting for these chapters, **GreenJumpsuit****, lady-****bribri****, x.blood-diamond-chic-94.x, kenshinlover2002, ****KicK-AsS-HyuugA****, kawaiitahina123, Hinata-cutie, ****kadenkk****oztan****salote****, Anime-lover-44, ****ilovekoga****, Sketched Words, ****mz.demon-inuyasha****, zutara101, ****kaldwind****kRaZyChangeoFHeArT**** & ****SorSor**** x3!**

"Are you serious?" Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening.

"I wish I wasn't." Hinata said crossing her arms.

"How…how did this happen?"

"My father decided to move up the date."

"Why would he do a stupid thing like that?"

"BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"Remember the time you talked to my father?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Well since you're so freaking conceited telling my father how great you were, and couldn't stop talking about yourself! DID YOU FORGET YOU WERE IN MY BODY?! MY FATHER THINKS IM IN LOVE WITH YOU SO NOW WE ARE GETTING MARRIED IN A WEEK!"

"Why do you care so much I thought you didn't want to marry me anyway?"

"I don't….but I don't have a choice. It's a decision between the clan head's you and my father."

"Whatever if you feel that way I'll just cancel the wedding."

"Good!"

"You can't do that!" Sasuke and Hinata turned around to see Tsunade and Jiraiya standing there.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said angrily.

Tsunade stepped forward, "If you cancel the marriage Hinata will be married to another man and will be sent away to a different village to marry."

"WHAT!" Hinata was surprised she didn't know what to say Konoha was her home she couldn't imagine living so where else.

Tsunade put her arm around Hinata, "It's ok it's a much better than marrying _him_."

"What's wrong with me?" Sasuke said.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a jerk maybe Hinata would want to marry you."

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Jiraiya said coming to Sasuke's rescue. "It's not Sasuke's fault Hinata should be more understanding on how he feels about all this."

"She tried to be understanding but why should she do everything and Sasuke just sits there and complains."

"What is he supposed to do? Sasuke is very confused with all that has happened to him."

"He could be at least a little nicer to Hinata since she maybe his future wife."

"Future husband is more like it." Jiraiya and Tsunade looked around but Sasuke and Hinata had disappeared.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that worked."

Jiraiya grinned, "When will you learn all my plans work out?"

"How about the plan that accidentally made Sasuke and Hinata switch bodies? That plan failed horribly!"

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head, "That one can still work out if I can figure out how to reverse it in time for their wedding."

Sasuke and Hinata had left in the middle of Tsunade's and Jiraiya's argument. Hinata had not said a word when Sasuke nodded that they get out of there. "I can't believe that they tried to trick us into apologizing to each other by making up a fake argument. Do they think we are still little kids?...Hinata?"

Hinata just stared at the ground as they kept walking. "HINATA!" Sasuke yelled trying to snap her back to reality.

"Huh…what?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…. I just thought that marrying you was the worst thing that could happen to me and now I'm destined for worse. I can't believe I'm going to be sent away."

"I don't know why you're so upset because you're me so if we don't figure this out I'll be the one marrying that guy and being shipped away."

"I know but hopefully Jiraiya will figure it out by then and then I'll be taken away from everyone. It just seems that things keep getting worse I never pictured this….never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I don't want to fight can you just tell me!"

Hinata groaned, "I never pictured my wedding would be like this."

"Being the groom?"

"Well yes that but the thing I wondered about the most was how my fiancé would propose to me. But now I'll never know I wonder who my husband will be and where I'll be sent." Hinata frowned.

"Proposal?"

"I know you think it's a stupid girl thing but I wanted my proposal to be unexpected and leave me speechless." For your information this isn't how I pictured our wedding."

The two sat down on top of a hill, "Our wedding?"

"Yeah I told you I've always known I would marry you. And besides I wasn't going to marry any of the other girls in this village."

"What did u picture for our wedding?"

"Well not the wedding so much as how we would get there. To be honest I was going to ask you out soon just to see if we had a connection. I thought we would actually date for awhile before we got married so it would be easier."

"Oh so if we never got switched you would have?"

"Yeah things don't work out as u plan."

Sasuke thought about what he would do if he didn't marry Hinata, he didn't like the outcomes. He started thinking about everything that has happened between him and Hinata the past couple of days. It was the only time he spent with a girl that they didn't throw themselves all over him. Hinata got up, "It's getting late I'm going to head back home."

Hinata started to walk away, "Hey Hinata wait I got something to ask you. When you first found out you were arranged to marry me how did you feel?"

Hinata blushed, "I was surprised…and scared because I didn't know you I was very nervous but also excited for some reason. I wanted to marry you."

Sasuke jumped up and walked towards Hinata "Well I wanted to marry you too."

"What changed your mind?"

"I got to know you." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata smiled and playfully pushed Sasuke too hard since he was already off balanced and before he fell backwards he grabbed Hinata and pulled her towards him. Hinata yelled, "SASUKE!" as the two started rolling all over each other down the hill laughing together.

They finally landed on the bottom with Sasuke on top of Hinata. They stopped laughing and Sasuke looked down and didn't see him but saw Hinata. The next thing happened so fast Sasuke couldn't remember what gave him the urge to say it. But before he knew it he opened his mouth and said the words, "Hinata will you marry me?"


	10. Confession

HELLO FIRST OFF JUST A REMINDER UNFORTUNATLY SASUKE AND HINATA ARE STILL STUCK IN EACH OTHER'S BODY. There is still more to come thanks for the reviews you know I love them. Thanks for the reviews winterkaguya, 4ng3legg, SorSor x3, kaldwind, baby blues jaded, dark-emo-gal, then nika said, kawaiitahina123, mz.demon-inuyasha, Maya Aquaria, Anime-lover-44, Hinata –cutie, Lil-Insanegalm Sketched Words (150th Review OMG! LOL) zutura101, Jax9, oztan, &kenshinlover2002!

Hinata's eyes widened, "What?"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just said. He jumped up and off of Hinata. "It was n-nothing."

Hinata slowly got up slowly, "You asked me to marry you."

"I hit my head on the way down I didn't know what I was saying." Sasuke rubbed his head hopping she believed it.

"You are lying!"

"No I am not, why are you so persistent about this?"

"I am just curious are you just doing it so in case we don't switch back that you don't get sent away or are because…." Hinata stopped herself.

"Or what?" Sasuke was trying to keep his cool.

Hinata was aggravated, "Never mind!" Hinata started to walk off.

"WAIT HINATA!"

Hinata turned around, "What Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, "So what if I did?" You never answered me."

"Um……ummm there is just so much going on."

"FORGET ALL OF IT; FORGET THIS STUPID ARRANGED MARRIAGE AND THIS JUTSU. JUST PRETEND YOU ARE BACK IN YOUR OWN BODY AND AM IN MINE AND I ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME!" Sasuke didn't know what came over him, he just couldn't stop himself.

Hinata walked towards Sasuke, "I think you really did hit your head. Maybe you should sit down we can talk about this later." She started to push Sasuke down on the ground but he just grabbed her arms to make her look at him.

"You are so freaking confusing can't you just give me an answer!"

Hinata didn't know what to say, "I-I think I should go." Hinata pushed Sasuke down and ran away.

"HINATA! HINATA!" Sasuke yelled but she didn't stop. "Why am I supposed to do now? I can't keep running after her that's what gets me in trouble!" Sasuke thought for awhile, "What I need to do is just clear my head…. and I want some sake."

Sasuke looked around, "It's getting dark, perfect time for a drink….or six." Sasuke walked off to get a drink.

Hinata decided to go for a walk to think about everything that happened in the past twenty four fours. Two hours later she heard someone scream, "HEY SASUKE!"

Hinata looked back to see Naruto running up to her, "Hey."

"Hey man how's everything? You fix things with Hinata?"

"Kind of…I don't really know how to say this but…" Hinata wanted to talk to someone about this so why not Naruto. "Do you want to be Sasuke's...uh I mean my best man?"

Naruto stopped walking and stood there blinking at her. "You and Hinata….are getting married…to each other?" Hinata nodded her head slowly as Naruto's mouth dropped. Soon Hinata was being spun around in the air by Naruto. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU'RE ACTUALLY GETTING MARRIED! OF COURSE ILL BE YOUR BEST MAN!"

Hinata tried to hide her laughter, "Ok, ok, ok put me down!"

Naruto actually dropped her on the floor, "Oops sorry Sasuke I'm just really excited. How'd it happen?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "It's a long story."

"Well aren't you excited?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?! You love her don't you?"

"I don't think so…"

Naruto's eyes widened, "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MARRYING HER?!"

"I-I-I mean it is just very complicated."

Naruto was confused, "You want to marry her right?" Hinata stood there thinking for awhile wondering if after all this did she want to marry Sasuke.

"Y-yeah of course I want to marry him…I mean her!"

Naruto smiled and threw his arm around Sasuke, "Good, you are just nervous every guy is before their wedding you will defiantly loosen up at your bachelor party."

"MY WHAT!?"

Naruto laughed, "Your bachelor party it's going to be wild! But that's all I'm saying the rest is a surprise. But anyway I am very happy for you."

"You are?"

"Yeah I mean you've been alone for so long…it just makes me feel better to know that you are going to have someone to take care of you. And Hinata is really a catch she is so caring and loving and very good looking." Hinata blushed. "Don't worry I knew she was your girl a long time ago I never said anything when I saw you trying to catch quick peeks at her."

Hinata laughed, "I guess I do like her."

"I think you love her but if you can't admit it I understand. Now come on I buying you a drink to celebrate."

"ANOTHER SAKE!" Sasuke said to the bartender.

The bartender looked at Sasuke and frowned, "I think you have had enough young lady."

"I'M NOT A LADY I AM A MAN! Now give me another drink."

The bartender was very scared of Sasuke since he was now very drunk and wasn't aware of how load his voice was getting. Sasuke downed his sake and looked over at the man next to him. "You know I haven't always been so cold and uncaring. Ok my life isn't normal, and now with this whole switching bodies thing makes it even more not normal. BUT IS IT MY FAULT NOOOOO SO WHY IS SHE ALWAYS YELLING AND RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!?"

The man just stared at Sasuke not knowing what to say as Sasuke continued. "And I tried to make things better. I ASKED HER TO MARRY ME AND WHAT DOES SHE DO? WHAT SHE ALWAYS DOES SHE RAN AWAY!"

Naruto opened the door to the bar and stopped, "Funny that sounds like Hinata yelling."

Hinata looked at the bar and sighed, "Oh no!" Hinata took off towards the bar with Naruto right behind her.

Sasuke looked behind him and groaned, "Oh here she is the women who has caused all my problems with my knucklehead best friend."

Naruto scratched his head, "Hinata you are drunk, are you ok?"

"Oh I am great I either marry a woman who hates me or I get shipped off to another village and marry someone else." Sasuke got up and stumbled into Hinata who quickly caught him.

"Maybe I should take her to my place so she can sleep this off. I defiantly know he father can't see her like this." Hinata said nervously.

"Yeah that's probably what is best, fell better Hinata." Naruto patted Sasuke on the head.

Sasuke growled, "I'M NOT HINATA I AM SASUKE!"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah that's right you are Sasuke's girl now go get some rest."

Hinata put her hand over Sasuke's mouth and started walking off with him. She yelled back, "Yeah thanks Naruto see ya!"

After awhile of silent walking Sasuke turned to Hinata who was still holding him to keep up, "Where are we going?"

"TO YOUR HOUSE!" Hinata said angrily.

"Great you are mad again."

"OF COURSE I AM MAD! HOW DARE YOU GET DRUNK AND MAKE A FOOL OR YOURSELF IN MY BODY!"

"It's not my fault ok it's all your fault."

Hinata was shock, "How is it my fault?"

"Because you are confusing the hell out of me, I've never meet anyone like you. All the other girls think they love me but they don't really know me. And you know me because you are in my body and you hate me!"

"I still don't understand what's confusing you about me." Sasuke was wobbling more as they entered his house as Hinata started walking towards his room.

He fell on his bed as Hinata helped him take off his shoes, "Everything is confusing me, when I'm with you I fell different and I do and say stupid things! I mean I cooked well I tried to cook for you but the thought should count since I suck at cooking! You yell, scream, hit, and call me every name you can think of and I STILL WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

"I thought you didn't want to marry me."

"Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh come on I only said that because you said it first."

Hinata pulled the covers over Sasuke, "Ok we will talk about this tomorrow when you are sober. I'll see you later I'm going to sleep in the living room.

Sasuke rolled over, "You are not sleeping on that couch you can sleep on the bed with me. And I don't want to hear any arguments I'm very tired!"

Hinata wasn't too sure about it but she didn't want to argue with him she slipped into bed next to him. Sasuke nodded, "Good now what were we talking about?"

Hinata blushed, "That you actually wanted to marry me."

Sasuke yawned and nodded at the same time, "That's right I do."

"Sasuke you are really drunk and tired you don't know what you are saying so get some sleep."

Sasuke's eyes started to fall, "I maybe tired and maybe I am a little drunk but what I am saying is true. I think... no I'm sure that I am… I am falling in love with you."


	11. Sasuke's Gift

**I bet you all thought I was dead or something lol no I'm living just started college again so I'm trying to write as much as I can on my free time. So don't worry P.R. Gurl Is here to stay! Thank you for the reviews they make me want to write faster and update sooner, thanks Kaldwind, mz.demon-inuyasha, nisaa231295, Hinata-cutie****, salute, GreenJumpsuit, oztan, kadenkk, Maya Aquaria, kenshinlover2002, SorSor x3, dark-emo-gal, Anime-lover-44, kawaiiitahina123, The Amazing One, zutura101, luvbi2, rallybabe89, XxX-2-GUD-4-U-XxX, animeinlove, Jax9, NinjaDancer, Sketched Words****(lol yes you were my 150****th**** review)****, Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick, Hinata-hyuuga1995!**

Hinata's jaw dropped she was speechless she just laid blinking trying to think of something to say. He head was full with a rush of new things as Sasuke finally let his eyes fall and fell fast asleep. Hinata turned over and tried to fall asleep she kept tossing and turning. She finally gave up and went outside for some fresh air and a place to think. She sat down on Sasuke's front steps, "S-S-S-Sasuke just said he was falling in love with me… he is d-drunk he doesn't know what he is saying."

"B-but he said it was true so it must be……do I want it to be true?" Hinata sat there quite for awhile thinking. "Get real Hinata there is no way that Sasuke Uchiha could ever fall in love with you. You two have only really known each other for a couple of days. And it's not like you have any feeling for him either you said it yourself you hated him."

"Well Sasuke does make me smile even though he aggravates me but I kind of like it. I never get into fights with anyone but Sasuke it's kind of fun to get all of my aggressions out on him." Hinata laughed to herself and then thought for a moment. She thought about the past couple of days with Sasuke and she noticed she couldn't stop smiling. "You can't be falling in love in love with Sasuke! ...Please don't let Sasuke remember any of this tomorrow it will just make everything a whole lot easier. "Hinata sighed and went back inside Sasuke's house.

The next morning Sasuke woke up with a massive headache he groaned and rubbed his head, "What the hell happened last night?" Sasuke sat up and looked around, "I am in my room….why am I here?" He looked down next to him, "Why am I in my room in a bed with Hinata who is still in my freaking body?" Sasuke started to rub his head again, "Ok, ok remember you stupidly asked Hinata to marry you and she ran away. And I got pissed and went for a drink….I got pretty messed up and then Hinata and Naruto came into the bar and Hinata brought me back here. And then I…I…..I………OH NO!!!"

Sasuke jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE TELL ME THAT I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!"

Sasuke slid to the floor and put his head in his hands, "I can't believe I told Hinata that I loved her….I mean falling in love with her! What's the difference? What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke! You see this is why you don't talk to a girl, who tells a girl that you're falling in love with them after only a couple of days! A Baka that's who…. a baka who is talking to himself…"

He started banging his head on the door, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOLD HINATA I LOVED HER….I-I-I MEAN FALLING IN LOVE! OH WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!"

"Sasuke are you ok?"

Sasuke froze and didn't say a word. Hinata knocked on the door, "Sasuke?"

"Uh……..yes?"

"Are you ok?"

Sasuke got up and opened the door, "Why wouldn't I b-be?"

Hinata stepped back, "Oh I-I heard yelling?"

"Did you hear what I was saying?"

"No, why was it you?"

"Yeah….I stumped my toe."

Hinata looked at Sasuke confused, "Oh….um are you feeling better?"

"No I got a massive headache….um you brought me back here right?"

"Yeah I did…….Sasuke can we talk?"

Sasuke started to sweat, "A-A-A-About what?"

"About what happened yesterday……"

Sasuke was now freaking out he was so close to panicking, "Uhhhh…I-I-I-I……" Sasuke wanted to slap himself for standing there babbling like an idiot.

"A-About our….I mean the wedding."

Sasuke gave a huge sigh of relief, "Oh thank Kami! I mean yeah let's talk." Sasuke walked into the living room as Hinata followed him.

They sat on the couch together really close Hinata blushed as it happened. "S-Sasuke do you want to marry me?"

"I-I guess…" Hinata frowned that's not what see wanted to hear, Sasuke seeing on the look on her face realized his mistake. "I mean yes!"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean….I already kind of got used to the idea and I don't want to be shipped off to another village in case you know we don't figure how to change back." Sasuke whispered to himself, "And I don't want you to be sent away either."

"What?"

"N-nothing….so I'll guess we should start telling our friends."

"Well I told Naruto last night…."

Sasuke interrupted her, "So everyone in all of Konoha knows by now." They both laughed and Sasuke remembered something. "Be right back." Sasuke jumped up and ran back into his room.

Hinata sat there listening to him rummage and throw things around his room. Hinata was a little nervous about what he was looking for finally Sasuke came back into the living room. He looked really nervous, "Ok Hinata I know this isn't the way either of us picture this but I'm just trying to make this as normal as possible…….so here." Sasuke tossed her a little black box and sat down in a chair away from Hinata.

"What is it?" Hinata asked shaking the box.

"J-Just open it."

Hinata shrugged and opened the box and gasped, "Sasuke…"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Hinata took the beautiful diamond ring that was in the box. "But why are you giving this to me?"

Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh at her obliviousness to the situation at hand. "It's my mom's my dad gave it to her when they got engaged…..my mom gave it to me when I was little to give to my future…wife…"

Hinata's eyes widened and didn't know what came over her. Sasuke watched her stare at the ring wondering if he did something wrong. In a split second he was knocked off his chair it happened so fast Sasuke barely noticed Hinata tackling him to the ground hugging him. "SASUKE THANK YOU!"

"Uh…..you're welcome… "

Hinata blushed and jumped off Sasuke helping him up. "I'm sorry…I guess I just got a little too excited."

"It's ok….shouldn't most girls be excited when they get and engagement r-ring?"

"Yeah…I just wished I could wear it…"

"Well come on let's try to figure this out. Maybe if we say we want to be back in our bodies at the same time it will work." Hinata nodded they each took a deep breath and closed their eyes as they said, "I WANT TO BE BACK IN MY OWN BODY!"

They both opened their eyes and Sasuke groaned "Damn…that was like the only thing I thought of I thought it was going to work."

"Me too I wanted to be the bride on my wedding day not the groom." Hinata laughed but soon saw the sad look on Sasuke's face. "You don't want to wear the dress do you?"

"No….but I don't have a choice do I? We will just have to work harder on figuring this out."

"Yeah we will just add it to the list."

"List?"

"Yeah the list of things we have to do before the wedding."

"When you told Naruto yesterday did you ask him to be my best man?"

"I wasn't supposed to?"

"No, it's good I was going to have you ask him anyway. Besides even if I didn't ask him he'd automatically assume he was anyway….who do you want to be your maid of honor?"

"Tenten…Naruto mentioned something about a bachelor party…."

Sasuke interrupted her "Tell him no, no matter what he says I don't want one of those stupid parties. Tenten isn't going to throw you a bachelorette party right?"

"She'll want to but she'll think I'm too shy so I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"Ok what else?"

"We need to get our dress and tuxedo, pick the wedding party, have the rehearsal dinner, and um tonight need to have dinner with my father, Hanabi and Neji."

"Well that won't be so bad." Hinata didn't respond. "Right Hinata?"

"Well you've meet my father and you know how Neji is….but hopefully it won't be too bad."

Sasuke started freaking out, "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Sorry." Hinata looked up at the clock. "I got to go…"

"Where are you going?"

"I have some things I need to take care of….so I'll just meet you at my house at seven. You should go talk to Tenten before tonight."

"Where does she live?" Hinata wrote down Tenten's address on a piece of paper for Sasuke. "Ok bye Sasuke. Feel Better." Hinata gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of Sasuke's house.

Sasuke smirked and decided to as Hinata said and go to Tenten's it took him awhile to find it but when he did Tenten's door swung open. Sasuke gulped as he saw who was standing there, Sakura and Ino were standing there with angry faces they yelled. "HINATA ARE YOU MARRING MY SASUKE-KUN?!"

"I-I-I….."


	12. Maybe I Do

OMG OVER 200 REVIEWS I'M SO HAPPY I NEVER THOUGHT I GET TO THIS POINT! YOU GUYS ROCK LET'S HAVE A PARTY LOL! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING THANK YOU **dark-emo-gal, Ninja Dancer, kawaiitahina123, mz.demon-inuyasha, NikkiTheHyugaChick, **_**Nimiko**____**(You reviewed like every chapter at once and you were my 200**__**th**__** Review!!!!!!!!!),**_**Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick, XxX-2-GUD-4-U-XxX, rallybabe89, HeartBrokenHinata, Hinata-cutie, zutara101,kenshinlover2002, lala4life93,&oztan! **TOEVERYONE THAT REVIEWED MY STORY IF YOU THE 4TH, 25TH, 89TH, (my birthday lol) OR WHATEVER NUMBER IT WAS I LOVE YOU ALL!!! LIKE I SAY YOU GUYS ROCK!

"I-I-I….." Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Tenten came to Sasuke's rescue, "Come on you guys, you know that was just some stupid rumor started by Naruto. Right Hinata?"

Sasuke still did not know what to say, "I-I…umm…"

Tenten was confused, "Hinata? Are you ok? This Sasuke marriage is just a big joke right?"

Temari called out from Tenten's living room, "Can you three just let her in so we can get to the bottom of this."

The four girls entered the living room Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Temari all sat on one couch across from Sasuke who was starting to sweat as he saw them starring him down. Temari smirked, "So Hinata I have a question…is Sasuke good in bed."

"TEMARI!" Tenten, Sakura, and Ino yelled.

Temari started to laugh, "It's not like you all don't want to know."

Tenten rolled her eyes she was getting aggravated, "Hinata what is going on? Are you or are you not marrying Sasuke."

It was silent for awhile as Sasuke was trying to figure out the right thing to say. "Well um…Hinata is marrying Sasuke."

They all gasped, "Why did you just refer to yourself in the third person."

Sasuke sighed, "Long story…very long but we are getting married in four days."

"WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE! WHY?" Sakura and Ino screamed.

"Would you two calm down?" Temari said.

"BUT SASUKE…"

"Belongs to Hinata now, and besides you two really don't care do you?"

"FINE!"

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, "So you two don't like Sasuke anymore?"

Sakura and Ino thought for a second and both shrugged, "Guess not, I mean we all are grown up now and Sasuke isn't as appealing as he used to be."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Excuse me you two were crazy over him for years you chased him and threw yourself at him and the minute he gets a girlfriend/fiancé you don't want him anymore."

"Nope!"

Sasuke felt like slapping himself on the head, "IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YEARS AGO I WOULD HAVE ASKED HINATA OUT THAN! YOU ALL WOULD HAVE STOPPED FOLLOWING ME AND IT WOULD HAVE SAVED ME SO MAN Y HEADACHES AND IF I WOULD HAVE ASKED HER THAT JIRAIYA WHOULD HAVE NEVER….." Sasuke stopped his rant when he felt them all starring at him with weird looks on their faces.

"Sorry I've been hanging out so much with Sasuke I sometimes say things he would say in situations…" Sasuke prayed they bought what he was saying. Sasuke noticed Tenten hadn't said anything he decided to ask her why she was so quite so it would take the heat off him for a minute. "Tenten is there something wrong?"

She shook her head but didn't look at Sasuke, "Nothing."

Sasuke wasn't convinced, she sounded upset he tried to make her happy "Well I want you to be my maid of honor."

Tenten was quiet for a minute than got up, "No thank you, I don't want to be the maid of honor at that wedding."

"WHAT? But Tenten your Hinata's…I mean my best friend. You have to be my maid of honor."

"As your best friend I can't be a part of this wedding and watch you ruin your like by marrying Sasuke. Hinata you can't really believe Uchiha Sasuke is going to be a good husband...no scratch that a good human being to you!" Tenten stomped out of the room the rest just sat there in silence waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Sasuke let out a big frustrated groan, "Are you three going to yell at me too? Before anyone else says anything else you should know that this wasn't was our idea at first it was an arranged marriage. But because of that and other things….we got to really know each other very well, so I can honestly say that none of you know Sasuke like I do. It's hard for him to express his feelings ok, his life wasn't perfect. But I know that he….cares a lot for me. We are getting married very soon even if everyone thinks that Sasuke isn't good enough for her…I mean me. But he may not be great and maybe he doesn't deserve someone as beautiful, smart, caring, and sweet as Hinata…I mean Sasuke….but I don't think I can or even want to picture my life without her…I MEAN HIM!"

It was quiet for awhile until Temari, Sakura, and Ino all said, "Awwwwwwwwww that is so sweet!"

Tenten had been listening the whole time and now had come back into the room, "Did you mean what you just said?"

Sasuke nodded, "Every word."

"You really love him don't you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Uhh….maybe."

"You totally love Sasuke. You can barely talk straight when you're talking about him. "Temari said.

"Tenten please I can't do this by myself trust me. I need all of your help to get through this wedding." Sasuke begged and little bit.

Tenten thought for a moment, "Well……looks like we have a wedding to get ready for!"

Sakura, Ino, and Temari grinned and screamed "AHHHHHHHHH HINATA IS GETTING MARRIED!"

Sasuke covered his ears as they all screamed and said to himself, "Damn, I mean I'm happy they aren't mad anymore but why do they have to be so load!"

_**Tsunade's Office**_

Shizune enter Tsunade's office and said, "Tsuande-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is here to see you." Tsunade nodded and motioned for Shizune so that Shizune could leave and Hinata walked in.

"I'm assuming you are still Hinata am I right? Tsunade asked a little annoyed.

Hinata frowned, "Yeah it is still me stuck in this body."

"You two still haven't figured it out; your wedding is in just four days!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! I've been a little preoccupied lately this whole situation gets more complicated by the minute. And I am thinking about other things that are keeping me from thinking about how to change back."

"What things?"

"Well that's why I came here to talk to you about those things. Sasuke has been acting weird around me and saying weird things too."

"Explain Hinata."

"Well the other day after we ditch you and Jiraiya Sasuke kind of asked me to marry him and than last night he told me that he was falling in love with me but he was pretty drunk at the time though. So I was just wondering since you are the best medical ninja that you could tell me why Sasuke is acting so weird."

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh even thought Hinata was twenty she still was as innocent as when she was a teen. "Hinata it is very simple to explain what is happening with Sasuke. He is acting weird because he is in love with you. But I think you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yes but I wasn't sure I mean who would believe that Uchiha Sasuke after just a couple of days would fall in love with me Hyuuga Hinata."

"Love is a very tricky thing Hinata it happens in a blink of an eye. But the question is do you love him back."

"I'm not sure yet but tonight I intend to find out. Can I ask you something when did you realize you were in love with Jiraiya?"

"I DO NOT LOVE THAT BAKA!"

Hinata smirked, "Whatever you say Tsunade-same. I'll see you later I must get ready for the dinner from hell also known as dinner with my dad."


	13. Dinner With Hiashi

**HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! **Thank you Hinata-cutie, kawaiiitahina123, rallybabe89, XxX-2-GUD-4-U-XxX, Ninja Dancer, kyoshira7, Punchandpie, mz.demon-inuyasha, Nimiko, oztan, NikkiTheHyugaChick, Sketched Words, Jax9, kaldwind, GreenJumpsuit, redX-breed219, kenshinlover2002, Kawaii Kabu, Luv.Uchiha.Hyuuga, & Lien Braska!

Sasuke spent to rest of the day with Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten; listening to them going on and on about how they would like their weddings to be before he had to go to Hinata's for dinner. When he walked through the gates a group of woman ran up and surrounded him.

"Hinata look at you!"

"You look like a boy!"

"You can't have dinner with your father looking like that!"

"What with Uchiha-sama think?!"

"Come on Hinata we need to get you pretty!" Before Sasuke could say anything the women who obviously worked at the compound dragged Sasuke into the house. Sasuke had to fight against his male urges to not sneak a peek while the woman bathed him. This was the hardest thing Sasuke had to do since he was in Hinata's body. He knew that if she ever found out that he'd looked at her "goods" she never talk to him again.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed until he was fully clothed when he opened them he wanted to kill himself. "WHY ME?!"

One of the women who was doing Sasuke's hair smiled at him, "You look so pretty Hinata, and Sasuke will love you in this."

**Sasuke's House**

Hinata had just got out of a very quick and a very embarrassing shower and was looking for some of Sasuke's clothes to wear. When she found a pair of black pants and a blue button shirt, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Well Sasuke looks pretty good, now on to his hair do." Hinata spent the next half hour trying to do Sasuke's hair. "How does he do this every day?" Hinata looked down at the table and saw the ring box Sasuke gave her earlier today. She was starring at it for awhile before noticing the time; she stuffed the ring in her pocket and ran out the door.

**The Hyuga Compound**

Sasuke heard a knock at the door and ran to get it when he opened the door he smirked as he saw himself standing in the door way. "Damn I look good….BUT NOT IN THIS!" Hinata looked Sasuke up and down and started to crack up. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Hinata tried to stop laughing but it wasn't working.

"As if this dinner couldn't get any worse I HAVE TO WEAR A PINK FLUFFY FLIRRY LACY DRESS! SASUKE UCHIHA IS WEARING A PINK DRESS TO HAVE DINNER WITH HIS FUTURE FATHER IN LAW!"

Hinata stepped in and closed the door, "Calm down tonight isn't going to be that bad."

"You keep saying that but this situation doesn't seem to be getting any better."

"Sasuke I'm overly nervous as it is please don't add to it!" Hinata walked into the living room and took a seat.

Sasuke followed at sat beside her, "Fine I'll shut up..." It was silent for awhile until Sasuke decided to speak, "Your room is too purple."

"What?"

"Your room purple walls, purple bed sheets, purple pillows……….everything purple."

"I like purple…..it's better than living in the darkest house ever."

"My house isn't dark…..it's a style choice."

"It's depressing that's what it is."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Well if you don't like it you can brighten up the house after we get married. Except you can't paint our bedroom purple." Hinata gasped. "What?"

"You said o-our bedroom."

"Oh ……..if that's a problem you can have your own room….."

"No its ok it's just its starting to become real…that in a few days I'm getting married and moving into your place and giving up…."

"Giving up what?"

Before Hinata could answer Hiashi entered the room and cleared his throat. Sasuke and Hinata jumped up and Hinata gasped "Father!"

Hiashi looked confused, "Sasuke it's a little early for you to call me father. Now dinner is ready let's sit down."

Hinata frowned and Sasuke held out his hand Hinata just looked at it. "Just hold my hand and squeeze it if you feel upset. I think this night is going to be extra stressful." Hinata nodded and took his hand as they walked into the dining area where Neji and Hanabi were already sitting. It was quite for awhile as the first course was put out until Hiashi asked, "So Sasuke what are your plans for yourself and my daughter?"

Hinata started to sweat, "Uh…..um……" Sasuke squeezed Hinata's hand to calm her down. "Uh I mean I want to rebuild my clan so that means Hinata and I will be having a lot of kids."

Hiashi nodded, "Very good you two will create a whole new Kekkei Genkai when your kids get both the Sharingan and Byakugan. And Sasuke you'll become one of the greatest ninja's in Konoha and you'll be able to rest assure that your family and home will be taken care of by your little homemaker Hinata."

Hinata mumbled to herself and said, "Little homemaker…." Sasuke squeezed her to try to make her feel better.

The main course was put out and still no one had said anything, Neji smirked and decided to make things interesting. "So Hinata……where were you last night? I noticed you never came home."

Sasuke almost threw his knife at Neji as Hinata almost choked on her food. Sasuke saw Hiashi getting angrier the longer no one said anything, Sasuke spoke up before Hinata did. "Uhh….I was at Sasuke's house…."

"WHAT!" Hiashi screamed.

Hinata glared at Sasuke as he tried to make the situation better. "I had to Hia…father he was very sick and what kind of wife would I be if I didn't take care of him."

Hiashi stood silent for a moment before he nodded, "Very well."

Neji smiled, "So how exactly did you take care of him Hinata…..did you give him some?"

"NEJI!" Everyone at the table yelled.

Neji couldn't help but laugh, "I know, I know calm down everyone."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Anyway I've got a question you two seem pretty close for a couple who is only getting married for an arranged marriage. So how did that happen?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "I guess all the credit has to go to Jiraiya." Hinata couldn't help but laugh but no one else got the joke.

Dinner went on well for awhile until Hiashi decided to make a speech. "Well now that we are here let's talk about the wedding in three days Hinata will become an Uchiha. And with that marriage she will be forever giving up her status as head of the Hyuga clan and soon Hanabi will be the heir…."

"Excuse me!" Sasuke yelled.

"What is the matter Hinata?"

"The little one is going to head to clan that's ridiculous! Hinata….I mean I deserve to be head of this clan I'm ten times better than her."

"HINATA DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE! YOUR RIGHT YOU AREN'T ON THE SAME LEVEL AS YOUR SISTER, SHE IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS JUST SHUT UP MARRY SASUKE IT'S GOOD FOR THE CLAN AND IT'S THE BEST THING YOU CAN DO!"

Sasuke jumped up, "YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

"Listen missy I don't know what is wrong with you tonight but this dinner is over."

Hinata jumped in, "Hyuga-sama will you please just allow me a little time with Hinata."

Hiashi nodded, "Good idea Sasuke you should talk to Hinata for a bit since you won't see her till your wedding day." Hiashi got up and left the table and called Hanabi and Neji to follow him.

It was silent for awhile until Hinata spoke up, "You were totally right Sasuke this situation doesn't get any better………………..but you know YELLING AT MY FATHER DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" Hinata pushed her chair away from the table and stomped out.

Sasuke quickly spun around, "HINATA! HINATA!"


	14. The Wedding is Almost Here

Hey All I thought I have a nice chapter where we set up the next couple of days for our soon to be newlyweds. We are so close to 250 I wonder who it will be!!! Thanks, **Hinata-cutie, rallybabe89, dark-emo-gal, bluewolf95, oztan, kawaiiitahina123, mz.demon-inuyasha, kyoshira7, Kawaii Kabu, zutara101, MiSO-HUNGREE, Sketched Words, blackraven615, Nimiko, Lien Braska, NikkiTheHyugaChick, kenshinlover2002, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX!**

"HINATA! WAIT!" Sasuke yelled as Hinata stormed up the stairs and to her room. Sasuke ran after her and locked the door behind him; Hinata was sitting on her bed holding her pillow to her chest. "Hinata?"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Why?"

"I said don't talk to me!"

"Why are you mad again?"

"Because I try to make everything better and you mess everything up."

"How did I mess everything up?"

"Yelling at my father! You forget you are in my body you can't talk to him like that!"

"Did you hear him? He is a jerk!"

"Then you to should have gotten along because you're a jerk too!"

Sasuke groaned and sat by Hinata's window, "How about you just tell me what to do from now till I die?"

"Here comes the sarcasm…."

"Well what am I supposed to say because apparently I keep messing things up?" It was silent for awhile Sasuke looked over to Hinata who was trying to not cry but the tears had started to fall. "How long have you known about Hanabi?"

"A couple of days Tsunade told me when she told me about our wedding being pushed up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hinata shrugged, "You've just seemed so preoccupied and I didn't think you care."

Sasuke was actually hurt, "You actually think I wouldn't care?" Hinata nodded. "So that's how you see me, has a cold heartless guy who you have to marry."

"N-No..."

"Obviously you do or you would have told me."

"I don't know what to do around you because you're so….closed off."

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed in front of Hinata, "Fine maybe at times I can be but that's just the way I am I can't help it."

"I know…."

"So are you crying because Hanabi will head the clan?"

"Honestly not really is that bad?"

"Not really I mean I just can't believe you let him talk to you like that."

"What am I supposed to do he is my father? He doesn't think that much of me."

"Well than he is a baka!...Are you even going to miss this place."

"I'll miss Neji but I don't think I'll miss anyone or anything else as much."

"So I'm guessing he'll be visiting us a lot."

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"He doesn't like me!"

Hinata had to laugh, "Well can you blame him? You two never really got along. You two will just have to work since you'll be cousins. Is it weird?"

"Is what weird?"

Hinata laid down and Sasuke followed, "Is it weird for you to get married?"

"Isn't it weird for everyone why should I be any different?"

"B-Because you're going to have a family….again."

Sasuke was silent for awhile has he thought about what she just said, "I guess I always thought about it has reviving my clan not really having a family."

"What's the difference?"

"I really don't know if just been more preoccupied with switching back than to think of anything else."

"Do you think we will ever switch back?"

"I hope so; I still don't know what we are doing wrong."

"Me either maybe if we just focus on the wedding and maybe it will just happen because we aren't thinking about it."

"Maybe your right besides I think I'll have more about the dress I have to wear."

"Can you just let Tenten pick the wedding dress for you? And don't look at it just in case we do switch back before the wedding you don't see my dress. Will you do that?"

"Yeah no problem I wouldn't know what to pick out anyway. But why are you asking me so many questions?"

"I've just been thinking a lot too and I have one more question……we've been talking a lot lately and being around each other because of this switching body thing. I just been wondering now that you know me more…….. how do you feel about me?"

Sasuke knew the answer but didn't know how to say it to her, "Hinata honestly I've been thinking about this a lot too and I …………… don't mind you being around me that much anymore."

Hinata looked very confused, "Oh."

Sasuke started screaming at himself, 'You are a baka what the hell did you just say to her? That was your chance and you blew it BIG TIME! Just tell her how you feel right now!'

"Hinata I…." Sasuke never got to finish his sentence because there was a knock at the door.

Neji opened the door and peaked in, "Hinata can I come in? Oh Sasuke I didn't know you were still here, I'll come back later."

Hinata sat up, "No its ok I was just leaving." She turned to Sasuke, "I guess I'll see you at the wedding." Hinata pulled Sasuke into a hug and whispered "I'll try to see you before then." Sasuke nodded as Hinata got up and passed Neji on her way out.

Neji closed the door behind him, "You know your father would be furious if he found you and Sasuke in your room alone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "We weren't doing anything."

Neji laughed "Oh please Hinata you know you are an undercover freak!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "A what?"

"You know everyone sees you as cute and innocent but when you get under those covers your anything but innocent." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing and couldn't stop the smirk that came on his face. "But anyway that's not what I came here to talk to you about; I want to talk to you about your wedding."

"Listen Neji I don't care what you say I'm marrying Sasuke."

Neji sat down in a chair next to Sasuke, "I know it's not about that….here." Neji said has he shoved a little box towards Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"A wedding gift."

Sasuke popped open the box and saw pearl necklace in it, "Wow these are really nice…….thank you."

"You're welcome and I want to say I'm sorry for overreacting about this whole Sasuke marriage thing. You know I feel like your older brother and I have to watch out for you."

"Sasuke isn't as bad as you think."

"Whatever you say you know him better than I do."

"He is trying to change it's just very hard for him. Can you just give him another chance?"

"Yeah ok I'll try not to be bothered by him as much but I want to see if you're ok because of the whole head of the clan thing."

"Actually I don't' seemed as bothered by it as I should be."

"That's good besides you'll be head of the new Uchiha clan and you'll be a better head than Hanabi will ever be But I should let you go get some sleep since you've got a couple of big days coming up. Tenten will be over in the afternoon to go dress shopping with you. But if I give Sasuke a chance you can't let Tenten get a dress that is long and has to be strapless."

Sasuke laughed, "Deal."

Hinata was walking home replaying the words 'I don't mind you being around me that much anymore' over and over again. She didn't know what to expect from Sasuke but still she wasn't too pleased with the answer. She sensed something weird inside Sasuke's house she opened the door, "H-Hello?"

She was met with the sound of snoring she took out a kunai and entered the house. She walked down the hall and heard the snoring coming from behind her she turned around and threw her kunai in the direction of the noise. "OOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Hinata gasped, "N-Naruto?"

Naruto popped up from behind the couch, "Who do you think it is?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, since you're getting married Sasuke I'm staying here till the wedding."

"Why?"

"Because of the pact."

"What pact?"

"You forgot! The pact we made years ago that when of us got married the other would stay with him to help him. You know wedding stuff we are going to have so much fun."

Hinata laughed, "You sound like a girl."

"Shut up now tomorrow we've got a lot to do tomorrow, so I'm going to need my beauty sleep." Naruto jumped off the couch and started going down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"My room of course."

"You have your own room?"

"Why wouldn't I? Now goodnight!" Naruto slammed the door behind him leaving a very confused Hinata.

Hinata sighed, "Well it's only Naruto what could he possibly do to make things worse."


	15. Girls&Guys Night

HI ALL I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS SINCE WE ARE GETTING SO VERY CLOSE TO THE WEDDING WHICH MEANS THE END OF OUR STORY :( I KNOW SAD BUT I HOPE YOU ALL CONTIUE TO READ MY OTHER STORIES EVEN THOUGH IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW I'M ALSO FINISHING UP _**HINATALICIOUS **_I WILL CONTINUE WRITING NEW STORIES WHICH I HOPE YOU LOVE AS MUCH AS YOU DO THESE STORIES. 

NOW I'M SAD KNOWING THAT THESE STORIES ARE ENDING :( I HOPE THE NEW ONES GO AS WELL. I LIKE TO THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS FOR ALL CHAPTERS YOUR REVIEWS REALLY DO MEAN A LOT TO ME AND I THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO WRITE THEM! AND _**FREAKY KONOHA**_ HAS JUST HIT A NEW HIGH IT GOT AND HAS WENT OVER 250 REVIEWS!

THANK YOU **kawaiiitahina123 (250****th**** Reviewer!), dark aura132, zutara101, Kawaii Kabu, bluewolf95, Danimals21, Hinata-cutie (Sorry about forgetting to put your name on Hinatalicious here is a cookie for forgiveness lol), Nimiko, xNeglectedxRejectx, Beabandit, Lil-Insanegal, daezarenee, rallybabe89, Suzume-Kage, xxxlostinlovexxx, GreenJumpsuit, Jax9, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, & Lien Braska!**

Hinata awoke the next morning with Naruto screaming in her ear, "Sasuke, wake up we need to go to the tux shop."

Hinata rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, "Go away!"

"Come on we are already let let's go!"

"FINE! FINE!" Three hours later Hinata and Naruto had finally put together and were wearing their suits.

Naruto was monopolizing the mirror, "Look at me damn I look good, I'm defiantly going to be the best looking guy in the whole wedding."

"Shouldn't that be Sasu I mean me?"

"You would be if I wasn't after your wedding going to be the most eligible bachelor in all of Konoha." Hinata could help but laugh. "I'm serious I'm going to have all the girls at your wedding begging me to dance with them. And once they got a look at my sweet moves they will be putty in my hands! Watch out now!" Naruto started dancing in the middle of the shop to imaginary music.

Hinata shook her head and turned back to the mirror and couldn't look away. 'Sasuke looks so handsome. I don't know what else to say he is just so wow.' 

Naruto broke her away from her thoughts, "You aren't looking too bad yourself Hinata is going to be at a loss for words."

"You can say that again."

Naruto smacked her on the back and yelled to the shop keeper, "We'll take these two we will need them tailored and ready but Saturday. Come on get dressed we've got places to go people to see."

"W-What? Where are we going? Naruto!"

Naruto had a big grin on his face "You'll see…"

_**Hinata's House**_

Tenten was furiously shaking Sasuke awake, "Come on Hinata we need to go get your wedding dress."

Sasuke rolled over and pulled the covers over his head, "Go away!"

"Wake up we need to find you a dress."

Sasuke sat up, "I need you to do it."

"What?"

"I'll never pick a dress and you know me very well so please just pick out a dress for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I've got something to take care of anyway."

"Ok if you're sure but we are still hanging out afterward meet me at the ramen shop in about two hours."

"Sure see you then." Tenten nodded and was about to leave when Sasuke called out to her, "Wait I almost forgot…your dress has to be strapless and short not long."

"What?"

"It's my wedding and I want your dress to be like that."

"Wow you are getting bitchy as we get closer to your wedding I kind of like it." Tenten laughed and Sasuke quickly threw on something and ran out the door.

After searching for what seemed like forever Sasuke was about to give up, "Where is he? I've got to meet Tenten soon."

A voice behind Sasuke said, "Are you looking for me?"

Sasuke turned around and saw Jiraiya leaning up against a tree Sasuke shouted, "Yes we need to talk!"

"About…."

"I need you to tell me how to change back!"

"I already told you I don't know."

"THINK HARDER THE WEDDING IS COMING CLOSER…"

"Sasuke I know you want to change back but…"

Sasuke interrupted him "This isn't about me; I need you to figure out this out for Hinata. I don't care if you have to switch me into somebody else's body just as long as you get Hinata back in hers."

"But why?"

"Because she deserves it….she deserves to be the most beautiful bride and a day she'll always remember. And she should get something out of putting up with me this whole time."

"And what about you what do you want to get out of it?"

"I just…I just …I guess I want her to be happy that's all I want."

Jiraiya smiled, "Well I know where I can find some old scrolls maybe one of them will tell me how to reverse this jutsu."

Sasuke nodded, "Thank you I've got to go." Sasuke nodded again and took off towards the ramen shop.

Jiraiya was still smiling as he watched Sasuke run off, "Maybe this won't turn out so bad after all."

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were all there by the time Sasuke arrived. Sakura yelled, "THERE SHE IS! You are late Hinata!"

"Whatever I had some things to take care of."

Ino smiled, "I bet she met with Sasuke to get in some personal time if you know what I mean."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No I didn't!"

Tenten laughed, "Ok come on we have to get going."

"Where are we going?"

"We are taking you for a full day of pampering at the spa."

"Pampering?"

"Yeah massages, facials the works."

Sasuke liked what Tenten was telling him especially the massage part, "That actually doesn't sound too bad."

_**Naruto & Hinata**_

"Naruto where are we going?" Hinata asked as she chased Naruto down the streets of Konoha.

"To Kakashi's."

"Why?"

"You'll see when we get there now hurry up!"

"You know I don't like surprises."

"It will be fun I promise." The two ran off and soon were at Kakashi's apartment. "OPEN UP WE ARE HERE!"

Kakashi quickly opened the door, "Finally come in. Congratulations by the way Sasuke."

"T-Thanks…what are we doing here?" Hinata asked as she slowly walked in and saw a big round table surrounded by a bunch of guys. "Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji- Nissan I mean Neji what are you guys doing here?"

Naruto smacked her on the back, "We are playing poker are real guys night."

Hinata let out a long sigh, "Poker that's all?"

"Yeah what you think I thought you could use a good guy's night besides I'm saving all your goodies for tomorrow at your bachelor party." Naruto grinned as he took his seat and motioned for Sasuke to do the same. "Ok guys let's play."

Lee turned to Sasuke, "So how does it feel now that you are getting married?"

"Uh I feel kind of nervous I guess."

They all started laughing which made Hinata blush a little Kiba said, "Sasuke Uchiha nervous? Just because he is getting married to Hinata."

Lee grinned, "Well she has everything she is nice, smart, she is becoming one of the top kunoichis in Konoha and she is very..."

Choji who was stuffing his mouth with a bag full of chips interrupted him, "She is freaking hot have you seen her when she doesn't have the stupid jacket on?"

They all nodded with the exception of Neji and Hinata and said, "Yeah we have."

Neji's eyes widened, "WHAT! You've all have been checking out my cousin?"

Sai shrugged and smiled, "Can you blame us? You've got a hot cousin with a huge rack."

Neji glared at him over his cards, "SHUT UP!"

Shikamaru smirked, "It may be troublesome but it's the truth…..Sasuke are you ok?"

They all turned to Hinata who was really red after hearing all these boys talking about her and her body. Naruto laughed, "Don't be mad just because we all think your wife is hot."

Hinata didn't know what to say, "Uh…….uh….. thanks?"

Neji was getting irritated, "Stop talking about her now can we just play cards."

Naruto stood up, "Yeah, yeah fine your no fun Neji! I'm getting some sake who wants." Everyone's hands went up except Hinata's. "Sasuke you don't want any you are usually the first one to drink have you gotten soft on us."

Hinata gasped, "N-No give me some…..right now!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Naruto poured a round for everyone, "Alright everyone a toast to Hinata and her hot body that will forever belong to Sasuke." Neji glared at Naruto who just grinned back.

Everyone clicked glasses and again with the exception of Hinata and Neji said, "TO HINATA AND HER HOT BODY!" Hinata slowly sipped her sake she had just finished when Naruto filled her cup again.

Naruto lifted his cup, "Come on boys another." And that is exactly how it went for the next couple of hours they played cards, drank, and had lots more laughs. Hinata was having a great time and didn't realize how much she was drinking.

Hinata started to laugh uncontrollably, Kakashi looked at her confused "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered some things…."

"Like what?"

"Oh like how I always pretended not to notice Kiba checking me out…"

Kiba yelled, "WHAT! I never checked you out!"

Hinata giggled, "Yes yeah you did but I was always too busy looking at Naruto. I mean everyone knew that a huge crush on you Naruto-kun."

The whole table went silent except for Hinata who was still laughing not realizing what she had just said.

_**At the Spa**_

Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura were all lying in bathrobes on wooden tables waiting for their massages. Sasuke had to admit something to them, "Hey I never thought I actually say this but today was actually fun I never knew spas could be so relaxing."

Tenten laughed, "Hinata that is what they are for."

"Well I like them after all this wedding and…other drama it feels so good to relax. And I have to admit you three aren't as bad as I thought you were."

Ino threw a towel playfully at him, "Thanks a lot Hinata."

"I was kidding calm down." Sasuke said has he tried to hide the smirk on his face just as three woman came in. 

One said, "Hi ladies we will be your masseuses we are just waiting for one more masseuse so we will get started and Ms. Hyuga your masseuse will be here shortly."

"Here I am." 

Sasuke looked up at where the voice came from and saw a tall blond muscular man standing there, "You have got to be kidding me!"

The man walked over to him, "Hi Ms. Hyuga my name is Ben I'll be your masseuse for the day. Wow you look very pretty today." He winked at him as he said the last thing.

Sasuke jumped up, "ARE YOU HITTING ON ME?"

Ben tried to calm him down, "Ms. Hyuga I'm sorry if I offended you let us just try to get on with the massage."

Sasuke jumped off the table, "Oh no you are not touching me!"

"Don't be nervous Ms. Hyuga I'll be gentle." Ben said as he laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder which was a very bad idea.

"I told you not to touch me!" Sasuke said as he punched Ben right in the gut, Ben fell over on to the floor.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten screamed "HINATA!"

Sasuke threw up his arms and said, "WHAT!" 


	16. Party!

**PUT DOWN THE TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS I STAYED UP LATE AND WROTE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU SO PLEASE DON'T COME AFTER ME FOR BEING SO LATE! If you want to check it out I've got a new story called ****Hinata's the Man**** and way thanks for the reviews I can't believe we are so close to 300!! Thanks for the reviews **kawaiiitahina123, winterkaguya, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, zutura101, dark aura132, mac2, GreenJumpsuit, Beabandit, mz.demon-inuyasha, Nate-Mihael, Kawaii Kabu, NikkiTheHyugaChick, Obsession No Es Amor, Lien Braska, Sketched Words, bluewolf95, Hinata-cutie, dark-emo-gal, blackraven615, icy-cold refreshment, oztan, 4ng3legg, kenshinlover2002, & Nimiko!

Sasuke stood their starring at the girls as Ben was rolling on the floor in the fetal position, Ino gasped "I can't believe that you punched him!"

Sasuke groaned, "I told him not to touch me I gave him fair warning. He was the baka who didn't listen why you blaming me?"

Sakura shook her head, "Because you just can't punch somebody."

"I just did and I'll do it again too."

Tenten was very confused, "I still don't understand why you punched him."

"BECAUSE HE TOUCHED ME! What part of that don't you understand?"

"Yeah I get that part but here is the part that confuses me. YOU ARE GETTING A MASSAGE HE IS SUPPOSED TO TOUCH YOU!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and turned away, "Well I don't want him too."

Ino laughed, "Come on Hinata stop being so shy."

Ben finally got up holding his stomach, "I'm so sorry if I disrespected you Ms. Hyuga. I guess I've should of said please before I touched you."

"Are you getting an attitude with me?"

"No Ms. Hyuga."

"Stop calling me that!"

Ino threw a towel at Sasuke, "Come on Hinata just get the stupid massage."

"NO!"

Sakura started to beg, "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"



"NO!"

Tenten sighed, "Fine I'll make you a deal if you get this massage than we won't have strippers at your bachelorette party."

Sasuke thought for a moment, 'I can either bear this baka touching my wif…I mean Hinata's back or have some guy throw his junk in my face over and over again.' Sasuke sat down and laid down on the table, "FINE BUT KEEP IT ABOVE THE WAIST HAPPY HANDS!"

Ben started to crack his knuckles, "I think you should take off your robe Ms. Hyuga."

"I think you should shut up!" Ben sighed and started to massage Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke started to mumble to himself. 'I'm being touched by a man! A man is touching me! Sasuke Uchiha is being rubbed by a man!'

"Ms. Hyuga you are so tense are you nervous about your wedding?"

"I told you to stop calling me that! Anyway of course I'm nervous how could I not be."

"So how is this guy you're marrying?"

Sakura and Ino smiled, "He is so dreamy…"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "And once again belongs to Hinata."

Ben chuckled, "So tell me when did you realize you were in love with him?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "I was really drunk……never mind it's none of your business! What the hell in less than two minutes I'm gossiping like a girl and being massaged by a man! WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG?"

_**Kakashi's House**_

Hinata was still laughing at her Naruto confession but no one else was. Naruto scratched his head, "Sasuke you had a crush on me?"

Hinata playfully shoved him, "No stupid not me Sasuke me Hinata!"

"WHAT!"

"You know Hinata with the big rack that you all check out. It's me Hinata just stuck in Sasuke's body!"

"HUH?"

Hinata took another sip of her sake, "Yeah it's a long, long, long story but to make it sure I'm Hinata!"



They guys didn't know what was going on them being kind of buzzed themselves, until Shikamaru started laughing. "Wait a minute you think you are Hinata?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "No I know I'm Hinata! BECAUSE I AM!"

Everyone except Hinata started laughing now Kiba yelled, "You can't be Hinata you are too flat cheasted!"

"BECAUSE I'M IN SASUKE'S BODY! Damn how many times do I have to tell you people?!"

Naruto patted Hinata's shoulder "Wow man you are totally drunk if you think you are Hinata!"

Hinata groaned, "I am Hinata so let's have another toast to me!"

They all clicked glasses, "TO SASUKE!"

Hinata rolled her eyes as she drank, and mumbled "I'm not Sasuke I'm Hinata!" She didn't realize what she had said and was so lucky to have gotten out of that jam.

_**The Next Day**_

Hinata woke up with a splitting headache on some mysterious couch, "Now I know how Sasuke must have felt." She leaned up on her elbows, "Where am I?"

Naruto walked into the room, "Hey Buddy! Man you were hilarious last night!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were so drunk you actually thought you were Hinata just stuck in Sasuke's body. Like that would ever happen!"

Hinata pretended to laugh, "Yeah what are the odds. Anyway what time is it?"

"Three o'clock…"

"IN THE AFTERNOON?!"

"Yeah now just rest and get showered, here I brought you new clothes from your house. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to your place to finish setting up for the bachelor party. Just be ready by six I'll be back to get you by then."

Hinata sighed and laid back down, "How bad could this party be?"



Sasuke awoke to the sound of four screaming girls all screaming, "WAKE UP!"

He shot up, "Uhh…what are you all doing here…Temari? Where the hell were you yesterday?

"I had to go meet Gaara and Kankuro so they could get here in time for the wedding you know boys they'll be late for their own funeral. Especially with Kankuro's wondering eye I found them in the next town over trying to hit on some chick."

"Well you missed me getting molested."

Tenten groaned "You didn't get molested you got a massage."

"I WAS MOLESTED!"

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten screamed, "NO YOU WEREN"T!"

"Whatever now what the hell are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Temari raised her eyebrows, "Early its six o'clock in the evening!"

"WHAT? NO!"

"What time did you go to sleep?"

"After sunrise I couldn't sleep….nerves I guess."

"Awww isn't she so cute."

"SHUT UP! You still haven't answered what are you doing here?"

They all screamed, "BACHELORETTE PARTY!"

"Oh no I forgot about that….fine but just let me get dressed."

An hour late we were all in Tenten's house sitting in the living room talking when Tenten said, "It's time for gifts me first here you go Hinata?"

Sasuke took the gift from her, "You get gifts at these things maybe this won't be so bad." He opened the box and reached inside and rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "You are so hilarious Tenten."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke groaned, "Massage oils."

They girls laughed and Tenten said, "I thought you enjoy a massage if Sasuke was giving it to you plus its edible each bottle is a different flavor."



As Sasuke started to think of giving Hinata a massage another box was given to him this time from Temari. Sasuke opened it, "Uhh…thanks Temari…candles chick really dig these right?"

"Oh please Hinata you think I just give you candles they are special candles they give off an aroma that puts men in the mood."

Sasuke sniffed the candle, "Does it really work?"

Temari smirked, "All the time just ask Shikamaru."

Sasuke eyes widened at that statement as Ino yelled "ME NEXT! ME NEXT! I know you are going to love mine."

Sasuke shrugged and reached into the bag and pulled out three different color set of lingerie of bra and panties. Sasuke smirked as he took a closer look at them they were all different colors one black, one white, and the other navy blue. They all had the saw design the Uchiha symbol on the front of both bra cups and in front of the panties. "Where did you get these?"

"I had them specially made for you. I thought they were so cute do you think Sasuke would like it."

Sasuke had to smirk, "Umm I think he would like them pretty sure he would."

Sakura smiled, "Well I know that Sasuke will love my gift here you go."

Sasuke reached in and pulled out a stethoscope, "What is this for?"

"Keep going there is more."

Sasuke reached in, "White heels, white box hat…." Sasuke's eyes widened as he pulled out the last item.

Sakura squealed, "It's a sexy nurse's outfit! Naruto told me Sasuke as a nurse fantasy."

They girls giggled as Sasuke planned Naruto's death just than there was a big banging noise at the door. Tenten jumped up and opened the door as three ANBU members stormed in. One man said "WHERE IS HINATA HYUGA!"

The four girls pointed to Sasuke who started to freak out wondering what was going on, the man walked over to Sasuke "You are in big trouble Hinata and we are going to have to take you DOWN TOWN!" One of the other men flicked the switch on the stereo as techno music started blasting. And the men threw off their mask and started dancing with the music.

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'OH NO STRIPPERS!'


	17. Stripper Friends

Hinata was pacing back and forth in Kakashi's house waiting for Naruto to come pick her up. "Ok just calm down it's going to be alright. I mean it's probable going to be just like last night, that didn't turn out ok….I mean it wasn't a total disaster……I need a drink!"

Hinata was taking sips from the sake bottle when Naruto finally came in through the door, "You're drinking already?"

Hinata shrugged, "I got….bored…"

"Well that's the last time you'll be bored tonight…" Naruto winked, "Or tomorrow night if you know what I mean." Naruto laughed.

Hinata pretended to laugh and then said, "No I don't know what you mean."

Naruto slapped his hand on his forehead, "Forget it man we are going to be late lets go."

The two went off and when they got to Sasuke's house everyone was already there that's when Naruto looked at Hinata. "Sasuke are you ok?"

Hinata started to get nervous, "Y-Yes."

"You don't look ok; I think you have a fever or something."

"I'm f-fine."

"No I think something is defiantly wrong with you. But lucky for you I got your back and I got someone here to help you."

"Help me? But I'm fine…."

Just than a woman in a nurse's outfit came out from the kitchen and walked up to Hinata, "Hi I'm Candy and I'll be your nurse today. And I'm going to take good care of you."

Hinata gulped and started to sweat, "Uh…..Candy what are you doing here?"

The guys started laughing and Naruto patted Hinata on the back, "Think I'd forget about your fantasy Sasuke."

Candy started to run her hands all over Hinata which made Hinata panic even more, "W-What fantasy?"

"Don't try to play dumb you know all about your naughty nurse fantasy."

Candy tugged on Hinata's shirt, "Sasuke-kun please stop ignoring me." Candy pushed Hinata back in an open arm chair and sat on her lap. "How about I pour us a couple of drinks to relax as my friends entertain your friends. A sexy female Anbu , French maid, and a sexy sensei came out and started dancing around the guys.



Candy had poured Hinata her first drink and Hinata snatched it from her and downed it. "More." Candy smiled and poured another cup which Hinata drank quickly again, "More." This time Candy looked at Hinata strangely as she filled her sake cup again which Hinata quickly drank. Hinata snatched the bottle away from Candy, "I'm sorry but you're too slow."

Naruto laughed, "Damn Sasuke you know how to party!"

Hinata just nodded as she took another swig of her bottle, 'I know Hinata you shouldn't be drinking again but there is no way you're going to get thought this night without a little bit of sake' Just than Candy started unbuttoning her outfit and Hinata's eyes widened. 'Ok maybe I'm going to need a lot of Sasuke.'

**Tenten's House**

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening he turned to Tenten, "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Tenten laughed, "Come on you can't have a bachelorette party without them."

The Anbu strippers were now shirtless as they grabbed Sasuke and started dancing around him. Sasuke froze, 'I've got to get out of here….I can't make a big scene or else they'll become suspicious. Ok Sasuke you can do this just think.' One of the Anbu guys started to unzip his pants and now Sasuke began to panic. 'THINK FASTER SASUKE!! THINK LIKE HINATA, WHAT WOULD HINATA DO? IF HINATA WAS HERE SURROUNDED BY THESE BAKA SHE…..SHE WOULD….."

Just than Sasuke got a brilliant idea and put his plan into action. The strippers immediately stopped dancing, one yelled out "What the hell just happened?"

The second stripper bent down, "Is she ok?"

The third stripper put his hand on Sasuke's forehead, "I think she is ok she just fainted." Sasuke tried not frown as the strippers were closer to him than before.

Tenten laughed, "That's our Hinata well did have a plan for this to happen you know what to do men."

The strippers nodded and two grabbed all the gifts as the other stripper picked up Sasuke bridal style and said, "No problem ma'am sorry we made Hinata here faint." And with that they took off while they walked the strippers started to talk about Hinata.

The stripper carrying Hinata said, "So this is the future Mrs. Uchiha what a sham she is really beautiful."

"Apparently she is super nice too and becoming a great kunochi….and she's got a nice rack."

Sasuke tried very hard to stay calm as the strippers continued to talk. "If she is so nice what's she doing marrying a jerk like that Uchiha kid."

"I hear it's an arranged marriage.



"Wow now that is a sham marrying a man you don't love and who will probably never love you either."

"Yeah that Uchiha isn't the greatest when it comes to the emotions he'll probably end up treating her bad."

"Then they'll probable get divorced within a year that's so sad." And that's the last thing they said before putting Sasuke on to Hinata's bed and taking off.

Once they left Sasuke sat up, "Hinata and I won't get divorced……right? And where is Hinata? We are getting married tomorrow and she said she's see me before tomorrow and she hasn't…..what am I supposed to do now?" Sasuke sat there for a couple of minutes, "I've got to go see Hinata I mean me….ahhh this is so frustrating!"

Sasuke quickly got out of bed and headed over to his house once out side he sneaked up to the window and peaked in and was mortified at what he saw. Because there Hinata was in his body surrounded by half naked girls and she was actually dancing with them. Sasuke tried to get Hinata's attention, "Hinata…..hey Hinata over here."But it didn't so Sasuke looked around for something to get Hinata's attention. He found a rock and tossed it at Hinata but then Hinata and Candy spun around each other and the rock ended up beaming Candy in the head.

Hinata quickly stopped dancing and turned towards the window where Sasuke waved her out. "Um I'm going to get so fresh air keep partying." Before any of them could say anything she was out the door. Hinata crouched under the window with Sasuke, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What were you doing in there!?"

Hinata hiccupped, "I was just trying to have fun."

"WITH STRIPPERS!"

Hinata giggled "Be quite they'll here you Hinata!"

Sasuke groaned, "I'm not Hinata you are!"

"Whatever you say wifey!" Hinata made a kissy noise as she tried to keep her balance.

"You're drunk!"

Hinata playfully pushed Sasuke, "So what you were drunk two a couple of nights ago, and you said you were falling in love with me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened but before he could say anything Candy came outside, "Sasuke-kun where are you?"

Sasuke groaned, "Shit we've got to get out of here, we've got some things to talk about."


	18. The Day Has Arrived

Hey all I think there is only two or three more chapters to Freaky Konoha and the wedding is upon Sasuke and Hinata what will they do? Thank you **for the reviews **_**Beabandit, oztan, Suzume-Kage, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, Kawaii Kabu, zutura101, Alyondria(300**__**th**__** Review!), rallybabe89, bluewolf95 kawaiitahina, g r e e n . f o b .4. l y f , SuCHabAK, Hinata-cutie, Lien Braska, Icy-cold refreshment, 1kenshinlover, loving)Kawaii0oGirl, Nimiko, kenshinlover2002, HyperAsianNinja, Sketched Words, Kellayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Obsession No Es Amor, Stefanie9, Secretpoisson, AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki, & oreostar90!**_

Sasuke grabbed Hinata and started running, Hinata giggled "Sasuke why are you running so fast it's not our honeymoon night yet."

Sasuke groaned, "You know I'm starting to annoy me."

Hinata kept laughing "I can't annoy you because you loooooooooooove me!" Sasuke said nothing as he ran with Hinata up a hill. Hinata stared up into the sky, "You can see so 'hiccup' many stars tonight. Now why is my little Sasuke-kun so upset?"

"Well let's see it is either could be, A. You got drunk in my body. B. You were dancing with strippers. C. You made me look like a baka in front of my friends. Or D. All of the above."

Hinata giggled and raised her hand, "I know the answer is D isn't?"

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION. How could you do this to me?"

"Do what 'hiccup' you got drunk in my body first. And besides I'm not even that 'hiccup' drunk….now last night I was totally trashed."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What do you mean?!"

"I kind of got really drunk and made out with 'hiccup" Naruto!"

Sasuke felt like he was about to faint "Y-You did w-what?"

Hinata fell backwards and started rolling around laughing, "Your face is priceless! I couldn't even talk to Naruto in my body what makes me think I can kiss him in yours."

"Well what happened then?"

"Nothing 'hiccup' I just told them that I was Hinata trapped in your body."

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU BLEW IT YOU FREAKING BLEW IT. NOW I'LL NEVVER HERE TO END OF IT!"

"Ok drama king clam down 'hiccup' they didn't believe me that all just laughed it off. They loved you well me but they thought I was you."



"This is confusing me."

"This whole thing is confusing 'hiccup' but you should let loose sometime your friends seem to like you better that way. You should just I don't know let loose and dance sometime."

Sasuke crossed his arms as he sat next to Hinata, "I don't dance besides we should be focusing on our wedding…..its tomorrow if you remember!"

"I 'hiccup' remember maybe Jiraiya will figure out how to reverse this by then."

""I highly doubt that but if we ever go back I'm going to let him have it." It was quite for awhile until Hinata started bursting out laughing again. "What's so funny?"

"Everything…this whole situation the switching bodies is kind of funny."

Sasuke thought for a moment and chuckled, "Yeah this experience has had its funny moments…….but not when you beat me up."

"One time 'hiccup' and you deserved it."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did and are you actually smiling?"

Sasuke quickly turned away, "N-No…."

"Yes you are I can't believe it 'hiccup' you are having fun with me!"

"So what if I am?"

"Maybe you do love me…."

"ANBU strippers love you Hinata..."

"What?"

"Long story… but we need to talk about that drunken night."

Hinata shook her head, "Forget I know you didn't mean it, you only said it because you were drunk."

"Hinata….."

Just than they were interrupted by a blonde ninja yelling. "SASUKE! Where are you? Come on it's almost midnight!"

Hinata gasped, "ALMOST MIDNIGHT! You can't see me the day of our wedding."



"How can I not I'm in your body."

"So what 'hiccup' you've got to go." But instead Hinata ran off as Naruto walked up the hill.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke tried to stay calm, "Oh I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk…"

Naruto smiled, "You probable just nervous about tomorrow come on I'll walk you home." The two started walking, "So in a couple of hours you will be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha how does it feel?"

"Nauseating."

"What?"

"I mean exciting…..Naruto be honest do you think Hina… I mean Sasuke and I will make it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we will end up getting a divorce?"

"WHAT? HELL NO!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you two are perfect for each other."

"How are we perfect for each other?"

"You know Hinata, just think about it. How does he make you feel?"

"Honestly…I feel like I want to be a better man…Woman for her I mean him. To protect him from any harm that would even think of hurting him….."

"Exactly you two complement each other you make each other better. Sasuke makes you more confident and strong. And you help him not be so over dramatic some times and let loose. I would say you give him confidence but I think we both now he has way too much of that."

Naruto started laughing but stopped when Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head. "Owww what was that for?"

"There was a bug…"

"Well….thanks….I think…well here we are your last night in the Hyuga compound how do who fell?"

"Terrified…"



"What was that?"

"I said terrific."

"Well that's great now I need to go find your fiancé he has disappeared."

"Uh Naruto I don't think you're supposed to tell the bride that the groom has gone missing."

Naruto eyes widened, "Did I say missing I meant kissing…NO uh hissing... pissing…no missing that's it he is missing. WAIT NO!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'm sure you'll find him."

"No problem!" Naruto did some hand movements and soon a whole bunch of Narutos were standing in front of Sasuke. "We'll find him no matter what. BELIEVE IT!" And with that they all took off in different directions.

Naruto found Hinata passed out in front of Sasuke's house, Naruto helped put Hinata into bed and then went to clean up the party. Hinata kept having dreams of Sasuke is a wedding dress being made fun of. Sasuke however kept passing Hinata's room worrying about what the day would be. 

_**The Chapel**_

Naruto was running around the room getting dressed as Hinata just sat there starring off into space. "Sasuke your wedding is in an hour start getting ready." Hinata said nothing just kept starring off. Naruto shook her, "Sasuke wake up, you ok man?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…."

"You look like you got something on your mind."

"Listen Naruto I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Come here." Naruto leaned over and Hinata whispered something into his ear.

"You can't be serious?"

Hinata nodded, "Just do that for me please."

"But Sasuke…"

"Please just go and do that….now!"



Naruto sighed and left the room walking down the long hall regretting what he had to do. In Sasuke's room he tried to keep his eyes on the floor as Ino, Sakura, and Tenten ran around getting dressed around him. Just then there was a knock on the door and Naruto barged in.

The girls screamed and quickly pulled and zipped up their dresses as they yelled, "NARUTO!"

"I'm sorry this is just very important Hinata I need to talk to you."

Sasuke saw the worried look in Naruto's face, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to be the one that has to tell you this but the wedding is off Sasuke says he can't marry you."


	19. Is It Over?

**HI Everyone got some bad news this is the second to last chapter of Freaky Konoha! I know I'm sad too! I'm also shocked that this story has over 350 reviews! Thanks for all the reviews I love them: D! Thanks **_**Hinata-cutie, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, Piisa, Stephaine8D, zutara101, kawaiiitahina123, 1kenshinlover, SSH Yin Neko-Hime, Obsession No Es Amor, EerieNightfall, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, oreostar90, AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki, 2kindsofcrazy, PeRFeCTBLaCK, Sketched Words, lala4life93, XvampfreakX, Stefania9, redX-breed219, Joycie32 & BlueMoon-Hime!**_

"I'm sorry to be the one that has to tell you this but the wedding is off Sasuke says he can't marry you."

Sasuke just sat there staring at Naruto repeating the words he just said over and over in his head as Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten yelled around him.

"WHAT?!"

"HE CAN'T DO THIS!"

"HE IS SUCH A JERK!"

"I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Naruto ignored the girls and sat next to Sasuke putting his arm around him. "Are you ok?"

Sasuke pulled away and shot up, "I'm not letting her do this! She just has cold feet because of everything that has happened I just need to talk to her. I'll straighten everything out she is not ending it not like this. Where is she?"

Naruto scratched his head, "I think he is still in his room, but why do you keep saying she?"

Sasuke groaned, "It doesn't matter I've got to stop her before she leaves." He ran out of the room down the hallways to Hinata's room. He banged on the door and tried to knob but it was locked. "Hinata! Hinata!" She gasped but didn't answer she just stood there starring at the door. Sasuke kept banging on the door, "Hinata I know you are in there talk to me!"

"No go away!"

"Come on Hinata let me in we need to talk!"

"No please just go away the wedding is off."

"Why? Why are you doing this? If we don't get married you'll be sent away and I know you don't want that neither do I."

"I know that but I don't care about what happens to m-me, I-I'm doing this for you."

"Me? How can you be cancelling our wedding for me?"

"Can't you just let this go?"



"No, explain to me what you are talking about."

Hinata was silent for a moment than she took a deep breath, "I don't want to marry you."

Sasuke fell down, "What?"

"I-I-I said I don't want to marry you."

"That can't be true…"

"It is now just leave m-me alone." Hinata leaned against the wall and slid down as tears started to fall down her face.

Sasuke just sat there sat there starring at the door, "H-Hinata?"

She yelled trying to sound convincing, "GO AWAY IM NOT MARRYING YOU!"

Tenten yelled out, "SASUKE YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! I KNEW YOU DO THIS AND HURT HINATA!"

Sasuke grabbed Tenten wrist, "Get out of here!" He looked behind her and saw Naruto, Temari, Sakura, and Ino starring at them. "All of you leave!"

They all said in unison, "BUT HINATA…"

Sasuke shook his head and pointing at them and yelled at the top of his lungs, "NOW!"

They all disappeared in a second Naruto said, "Talk about bridzilla!"

Sasuke put his head in his hands, "Hinata, talk to me please!" She just kept crying trying to ignore Sasuke. Outside Sasuke slammed his fist into the floor, "STOP THIS HINATA! IF YOU ARE CANCELLING OUR WEDDING YOU SHOULD ATLEAST GIVE ME THE DESECNY OF TELLING ME THE TRUTH!" Sasuke sighed, "Now why can't you marry me?"

"I don't want to marry you Sasuke….not like this…I can't let you marry me…and have to walk down the aisle…" She whispered the last part just load enough for Sasuke to barely hear. "I won't let you walk down the aisle in a dress."

Sasuke was quite for a moment, "That's it! That's why you won't marry me? I already made peace with that and so should you!"

"I can't because this won't be the day we got married we will forever remember this day as the day you wore a dress to your own wedding. And I know how you are about your masculinity."

"Ok maybe I am very happy with being my masculinity and I might not be very happy about wearing a dress. But I am man enough to wear a dress."

"Why?"



"Because I know that even if I am wearing a dress and makeup and my own wedding I will still be happy!"

"You will? I don't understand why?"

"I will be happy because…because I will happy because I will be marrying you."

Hinata stopped crying and looked up, "W-What?"

Sasuke was quite for a minute he whispered, "You heard what I said."

"Y-You want to marry me?"

"Yes of course I do."

Hinata shook her head, "Why?"

Sasuke froze, "Uh….I….because…you aren't as bad as I thought you were." She didn't say anything that wasn't what she expected to hear. Sasuke realized his mistake, "No that's not what I meant it's just that….just that you are a hundred times better than I could have ever hoped for. Because of this whole stupid jutsu I've got to see what you are like on the inside. You are incredible Hinata, you don't just take my crap you stand up to me and make me see the mistakes I am making. You believe in me when I don't believe in myself, you make me laugh and I like being around you all the time. You make me want to be a better man for you. Hinata in the end I'm glad for everything that has happened because of how it ended."

Hinata had started crying again but this time not because she was sad. "Sasuke…"

"I think what I'm trying to say is that I….I…..I….oh forget it."

"No Sasuke tell me what you are trying to stay."

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Ok…Hinata I…I…I…."

"SAY IT!" Sasuke's head snapped back and saw Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Ino peaking out behind the wall looking at Sasuke.

He yelled, "I WILL JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!" He took another deep breath. "Let's try this again, I….I…"

"SAY IT!" Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Ino yelled again.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SAY TELL HER THAT I LOVE HER!"

Hinata gasped, "Y-You do?"

Sasuke got up and walked closer to the door putting his head on the door, "Yes Hinata. I love you and I will do anything for you and that includes going to my own wedding as the bride."



Hinata got up and walked to the door putting her hands on it. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." Before anything else could happen the whole building started to shake Naruto grabbed Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Ino and hide under a table.

Sakura grabbed on to Naruto as the building continued to shake, "What's going?"

He held on to her, "I think it is an earthquake we just got to stay under here until it passes. Is everyone ok?"

They nodded and Ino said, "Since when does Konoha have earthquakes?"

Tenten looked around, "Wait I can't see Hinata from here? Hinata are you ok?"

They got no response a few seconds later the building stopped shacking and the five jumped out from under the table and ran to where they last saw Hinata. They all yelled, "HINATA!" As they saw her laying unconscious on the floor. The four girls ran to her with the exception of Naruto who ran passed them into the room to check on Sasuke.

He yelled, "SASUKE? SASUKE ARE YOU OK?" He slammed the door behind him when he saw and unconscious Sasuke on the floor. He knelt next to him and starting shaking his shoulders, "SASUKE-TEME WHAT HAPPENED? WAKE UP SASUKE NOW!"


	20. I Now Pronounce You Mr & Mrs Uchiha

And we were are again and end to another story this is always the saddest part but I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Don't forget P.R Gurl I've got more stories coming that I hope you all will love! Thank you for all the reviews Piisa, EerieNightfall, AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki, kawaiitahina123, winterkaguya, rallybabe89, lovingoOKawaiiOoGirl, Addicted.x, zutura101, Stephanie8D, xXxjustagrlxXx, Hinata-cutie, xXxItaHinaSasuXxX, NikkiTheHyugaChick, blackraven615, Obsession No Es Amor, Stefania9, Birdy-chan, Deidara's-Pyro-Partner75, Paradox Love, Hinata1020569, & ayame sumiyame!

HERE WE GO THE LONG AWAITED CONCLUSION OF FREAKY KONOHA!

Naruto yelled, "SASUKE? SASUKE ARE YOU OK?" He slammed the door behind him when he saw and unconscious Sasuke on the floor. He knelt next to him and starting shaking his shoulders, "SASUKE-TEME WHAT HAPPENED? WAKE UP SASUKE NOW!"

Sasuke groaned, "For the last time I'm not Sasuke you baka!"

Naruto gasped, "You've lost your memory, oh no!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto away ad walked towards the mirror, "Look Naruto as you can clearly see I am…." That's when Sasuke caught his reflection in the mirror instead of the shy little kunochi0 he had been seeing for the past couple day he saw his own face. He touched his face just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He smiled and yelled, "SASUKE! I'M SASUKE AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE DID IT FINNALLY! I'M BACK! I'M BACK IN MY BODY!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was going crazy, "What's wrong Sasuke? You're freaking me out!"

Sasuke took off his shirt and started flexing ignoring Naruto and started talking to his muscles. "Hello boys, daddy missed you. I feel great!" Sasuke proceeded to do back flips around the room almost knocking down half the furniture.

Naruto ran around after him, "Stop Sasuke you are delirious you've must have hit your head or something. You need to just take a seat."

Sasuke was no running around on the walls and ceilings, "You can sit when you feel this damn good?"

"Sasuke I know you excited to marry Hinata but you need to calm down."

Sasuke stopped running and jumped down, "Shit Hinata!"

He reached for the door knob but Naruto slid in front of him, "You can't see her till the wedding!"

Sasuke groaned as he pushed Naruto out of the way and started banging on the door, "HINATA! HINATA! Are you ok? I think we did it!"

On the other side of the door Hinata was still on the floor with all the girls surrounding her. "We did it?"



"YES! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!"

It took Hinata a minute to process everything her eyes widened when she realized what he meant, "I need a mirror now!" Ino handed her a compact mirror which Hinata quickly took a snapped it open. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before looking into the mirror. She stared at herself for a second before jumping up and screaming. "IT'S ME! I'M BACK! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! I CAN GET MARRIED IN A DRESS! SASUKE! SASUKE! WE DID IT!"

Sasuke smiled from behind the door he was pressed against, "I know I'm kind of upset though."

Hinata pressed herself on the other side of the door, "Why you should be happy?"

Sasuke whispered, "I am but I was kind of looking forward to wearing the dress."

"Really?"

"HELL NO!! I'M A MAN! I feel like an idiot all we had to do was tell each other we loved each other."

"I can't believe it either it was so simple…..you did mean it right?"

Sasuke had to resist his temptations to throw open the door and pull her in to show how her how much he meant it. "Yes I meant it I love you, now are we getting married or what?"

"I love you too and yes let's get married."

"All right how about I meet you at the altar?"

Hinata giggled, "I'll be the one in the white wedding dress."

Sasuke chuckled, "The way it should be." Hinata smiled and skipped off to find her dress and get ready. Sasuke turned around still smiling looking at a very confused Naruto; Sasuke passed him and slapped him on the back. "Come on man get ready it's my wedding day after all." Sasuke continued past Naruto to the back room he closed the door behind him to start getting ready.

Naruto looked around and opened the door to see Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten looking just as confused as he was. "What the hell was that all about?"

Ino scratched her head, "I'm confused weren't they calling each other by the other's names before?"

Tenten shook her head, "Maybe we were hearing things."

"All of us? How is that possible?"

"I don't know but it feels like in this situation its best if we don't ask any questions."

All the girls agreed and turned back around to finish getting ready, Naruto stood there "It's like somehow they were in each other's body or something."



Sakura stopped short and turned back to face Naruto, "Are you serious Naruto? That can't really happen; I swear sometimes you are such a baka."

Naruto thought for a moment, "You're right Sakura; you're not only beautiful but smart."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you Naruto, now hurry the wedding is in less than half an hour."

The Wedding

Sasuke stood at the altar with Naruto shaking slightly; Naruto whispered "Why are you so nervous?"

Sasuke kept looking nervously down the aisle, "I don't know….where is she? Do you think she decided to ditch again."

"Again?"

"Never mind."

"She is coming ok, just chill the hell out! You are starting to make me nervous." Sasuke tried some deep breathing but once the music filled the hall he felt like his lungs shut down. His heart was beating faster and faster as Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Ino walked down the aisle. Everyone stood up and the doors opened and Sasuke finally took a breath when he saw Hinata under her veil arm and arm with her father.

Sasuke felt like it was eternity before Hinata was standing in front of him. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Hiashi handed Hinata over to Sasuke and took his seat along so they could begin. Tsunade looked nervous as she stood in front of them. She whispered, "Are you two sure you want to go through with this?"

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and tried to hide their laughter. Sasuke squeezed Hinata's hand, "We figured it out already."

Tsunade let out a sigh of relieve, "Oh that's great let's get you two married then." She spoke louder, "Hello everyone we are here today for the marriage of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata…."

While Tsunade went on Sasuke whispered to Hinata, "How are you?"

Hinata didn't turn her head and said, "Honestly…..a little n-nervous."

"Don't tell anyone but me too."

"Really? Why?"

He shrugged, "You can still back out of this, but I guess it's the same for you. You are worried that I can walk out."

"Y-Yeah."



"I'm not, don't worry" He smiled at her just as Tsunade turned to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke do you take Hyuga Hyuga to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Sasuke looked over at Hinata, "I do."

"And do you Hyuga Hinata take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawful wedded husband."

"I do."

Tsunade smiled, 'With the power invested in me by the hidden leaf village of Konoha I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hinata blushed this would actually be their first kiss in their normal bodies, Sasuke looped his arm around her waist bringing her close to him bending her body against his. He smirked, "Ready Mrs. Uchiha?" Hinata nodded trying to keep her heart rate normal as he leaned in closer to kiss her lips. The room filled with applause and wolf whistles but Sasuke and Hinata were in their own world ignoring everyone one else as the continued to kiss.

After a minute they still hadn't stopped, Naruto yelled "DAMN SASUKE LET HER BREATH!"

Hinata pulled away giggling as Sasuke glared at Naruto before turning back to Hinata, "Let's get out of here."

"Sasuke! We still have the reception!"

"Fine, but after that you are all mine."

Reception

Hinata and Sasuke had just finished being congratulated by everyone and were sitting with the wedding party when the music started.

Sakura turned to the newlyweds "Well you two have to start dancing."

Hinata shook her head, "N-No, it's ok."

Sasuke grabbed her hand, "Come on let's go."

He pulled her to the dance floor, "Wait Sasuke I thought you couldn't dance."

"No I said I don't dance never said I couldn't."

"Are you sure about this?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Why not, it's our wedding day." As they were dancing a scroll rolled to Sasuke's feet, "What's this?" Sasuke opened the scroll, "You are not going to believe this?"



"What is it?"

"The jutsu, that made us go into each other's body. Look it even had the way to reverse it." Sasuke started to read the scroll, "In order for this jutsu to work the people must fall in love and admit it to return to their original bodies. This jutsu will only work if the two are truly meant to be together."

"We are meant to be together?"

"Of course, we'd figure it out without this stupid jutsu. Now where did this come from?" He closed the scroll and on the outside it read 'Property of Jiraiya'

"I just saw him go outside let's return it to him."

They exited the room and saw Jiraiya standing in the middle of the hallway they walked over to him but as they got closer they saw he wasn't alone. Sasuke quickly pulled Hinata behind a nearby wall and they peaked out at them.

Jiraiya threw his hands in the air, "Why are you so upset? It worked out didn't it, they said they loved each other and everything is ok."

Jiraiya moved and that's when Sasuke and Hinata saw Tsunade standing there with her arms crossed, "I'm upset because you had never lost that jutsu you had it all along and you knew how to reverse it."

"So did you! You figured it out and didn't tell them either so you're a hypocrite!"

"Fine! We were both wrong but I want you to promise that you'll never ever use that jutsu ever again!"

"Fine!" They both walked away angrily into two rooms slamming the doors behind them.

Sasuke shook his head, "Can you believe that? They knew and they didn't tell us!"

"Well what are we going to do about it?"

Sasuke thought for a minute and then looked down at his hand "I think I have an idea."

A couple of minutes later the whole reception hall started to shake, from inside the reception area they could here Naruto yell, "NOT AGAIN!"

After the shaking stopped two load screams were heard and the two rooms opened and Jiraiya and Tsunade walked out. Sasuke and Hinata walked into view, Tsunade screamed, "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!? I'M IN HIS STUPID BODY GET ME OUT GET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Sasuke tossed her the scroll, "Why you asking us you know how to reverse it you knew for awhile?"

Tsunade shook her head, "NO! THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE WORKED ME AND HIM ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"



Hinata smiled, "Seems like you two are."

Tsunade looked over at her body as Jiraiya was looking down at his knew found body, "I'm a women…..DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO FOR MY RESEARCH? THIS IS AWESOME!!" Jiraiya turned around and ran away yelling, "I'M ON MY WAY TO THE HOT SPRINGS!"

Tsunade quickly ran after him, "NOT IN MY BODY YOU'RE NOT OME BACK HERE!

Hinata and Sasuke laughed as they saw the two disappear out of the reception hall. Hinata moved in front of Sasuke putting her arms around him, "So we've gotten back in our bodies, got married, had a reception now what?"

Sasuke grinned, "Honeymoon, but I'm not feeling too well."

Hinata got worried, "What is it Sasuke?"

"I think I need a nurse."

Hinata's mouth dropped, "SASUKE!"

He chuckled, "What?! I'm just joking….kind of."

Hinata sighed and put her head on Sasuke's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for awhile enjoying each others presence. "You know what maybe that jutsu wasn't so bad after all."

Sasuke kissed her head, "Yeah I was thinking the same thing….now my wife can we go?"

"Ok let's get out of here I'm getting the sudden urge that you need a check up."

Sasuke was taken by surprise by her response, "Yeah its official I so love you let's go!" Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand a raced out of the reception hall to start not only their honeymoon but their new lives together.


End file.
